Destino
by Lunaplateadapalomino
Summary: Los hermanos Taisho tienen un rivalidad bien marcada desde temprana edad, llegando al limite de no verse ni hablarse, pero todo esto cambia cuando una mujer se cruza en el camino de ambos. Por que aveces el destino no es lo que imaginas (Sesshomaru, Rin)
1. Destino

Para nadie es un secreto el enorme desprecio que le tengo desde niños a mi hermano Inuyasha, no le tengo afecto ni mucho menos respeto, a veces incluso se dudo fuésemos hijos de la misma madre, pero hasta donde sé padre jamás engaño a nuestra madre. Casi nunca coincidimos en algo, y para evitar hacer más grande nuestro resentimiento se nos mantuvo distanciados en muchos aspectos, como por ejemplo la escuela, a pesar de solo tener un año y medio de diferencia nuestros padres optaron por llevarnos a institutos diferentes el tiempo que duro nuestra formación académica, en casa la situación no varió, aprendimos a sobrellevar nuestro odio manteniendo la mayor distancia entre uno y el otro; incluso las comidas, recuerdo nos atendían en horarios distintos para evitar enfrentamientos entre los dos, en resumen, Inuyasha y yo somos como agua y aceite. Hoy en día nos evitamos a cualquier costo, solo en fechas relacionadas con la empresa hacemos acto de presencia, pero en cuanto nuestra participación ya no es requerida, cada quien se va en dirección contraria al otro.

Padre murió sin ver a sus hijos unidos, dicen que su última voluntad fue que yo me presentara para despedirlo; pero no lo hice, madre nunca me reclamo mi inasistencia, ella comprende que los negocios de la familia eran más importantes que la despedida a un hombre moribundo; siendo esto una razón más por las que Inuyasha y yo no podemos estar en una misma habitación por más de una hora juntos, él siempre ha sido un estúpido sentimentalista qué cuando se presenta la oportunidad, no deja de reclamarme lo indiferente que fui con nuestro padre al final de sus días.

Madre es más fácil de lidiar, casi siempre estamos en el mismo canal por tener las mismas ambiciones, "Llevar a la supremacía, el legado dejado por nuestros antepasados", nunca nos hemos visto como familia y es por eso que nuestra relación funciona tan bien ó por lo menos funcionaba, hasta la mañana de aquel día.

-¡No lo voy a permitir Sesshomaru!-Mi madre cerraba la puerta de su oficina para que nuestra conversación no fuera escuchada por oídos indiscretos-La boda solo es una formalidad para disfrazar los tratos que ya se hicieron con Naraku Black-

-¡No puedes estar hablando enserió!-Me negaba aceptar que todo estuviese perdido

-Las negociaciones se llevaron a cabo hace más de tres meses, no estuviste presente porque fue justamente cuando estabas fuera del país, en América ¿Recuerdas?-Me recordó sin darse cuenta, el motivo de por qué hacía todo esto

-No pienso aceptar, cita una reunión con Black para cancelar la boda de inmediato-No era una broma como mi madre creía, estaba hablando muy enserio

Irasue a pesar de ser quién era, conocía a su primogénito mejor que nadie en el mundo, y aunque ya había comprobado lo terco que podía ser Sesshomaru cuando se fijaba una meta, estaba claro que ocultaba algo que no quería se supiera. Cruzándose de brazos, encaro a su hijo directo a la cara-Sesshomaru, te hare una sola pregunta y si tu respuesta me complace hare lo que me pides, ¿De acuerdo?-

Sesshomaru sabía que llevaba las de perder, pero en este punto estaba dispuesto a todo-De acuerdo-

Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Irasue cuestiono-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón que te impulsa a querer cancelar, la boda de tú hermano?-

Ojala nunca me hubiera hecho esa pregunta, ya que la respuesta en definitiva no la iba a complacer

Hace más de tres meses…

Acababa de llegar a Norteamérica para cerrar un buen negocio con unos Americanos que buscaban invertir mucho dinero en acciones de nuestra compañía, la idea era simple, llegar, firmar y después regresar a casa con el dinero de esos hombres, solo que para lograrlo me impusieron una sola condición, pasar un curso acerca de las leyes y formas de negociación de su país. Esto era sin dudas lo más estúpido de lo estúpido que me hubieran pedido en el pasado, pero como solo se trataba de dos semanas hospedado en una cooperativa ecología autosustentable, no le vi el mayor problema.

Al dichoso curso asistieron 7 empresarios de distintas nacionalidades que buscaban entender más acerca de aquel país, no les preste mucha atención ya que mi única meta era finalizar ese curso y regresar a casa con los contratos firmados. Estando cómodamente sentados en uno de los salones de conferencias reservados solo para nosotros, una molesta interrupción capto mi atención.

Una muchacha de nos mas de 21 años, hacía su entrada en el salón causando un gran alboroto-Lo lamento mucho…-La muchacha se inclino en señal de disculpa por el escándalo que estaba haciendo, al entrar en el salón aventando las puertas, en su inútil intento de querer llegar a tiempo-Pero no recordaba en qué lugar era la conferencia-

El orador no teniendo más opción dejo pasar a la chica-Adelante señorita Black, pero le sugiero preste más atención a las indicaciones del personal, para que esto no se vuelva a repetir en un futuro-Ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo-¡Bien! Ahora, como las mesas están ocupadas por dos miembros, a usted le toca hacer equipo con….-Mira la única mesa que tenía un solo miembro-…El señor Taisho-

Mujeres lindas y hermosas había de sobra en este mundo, varias de ellas habían sido mías y otras tantas llegaban por si solas a mi cama sin que yo se los pidiera, no me consideraba un Don Juan pero si un hombre con una gran gama para elegir; sin embargo en esta ocasión todo fue distinto, ella llego a mi mesa ondeando su larga melena castaña con suavidad; su rostro a perlado era de facciones muy simples, pero encantadoras; su estilizada figura, resaltaba a pesar de que sus ropas no le hacían la suficiente justicia, pero más que todo, fue el instante mismo donde sus increíbles ojos color avellana se cruzaron con mis orbes de oro fundido. Aquel momento se convirtió en el más largo y confuso de toda mi existencia, nunca me sentí más atraído y deseoso por una mujer, como lo estuve por ella, ese día.

El resto de las horas que duro nuestro primer día de curso, lo pase dándole pequeños y sutiles vistazos cada cierto tiempo, no obstante en cada uno de ellos me encontré ignorado por la muchacha. Esto me pareció muy difícil de creer, nunca antes una mujer me había puesto tan poca atención como lo hacía ella, está de más decir lo agraciado de mi aspecto físico y el efecto que provocaba en el sexo opuesto, era por eso que no entendía como ella no se daba ni por enterada de mis miradas.

A las tres de la tarde se dio por terminado nuestro primer día de trabajo, lo siguiente en la agenda era una comida orgánica, seguido de un paseo por la cooperativa, y después de eso tiempo libre. Durante la comida no deje de observarla con atención, ella comió sola en una mesa cerca de la ventana, pidió doble porción de postre y una vez terminado sus alimentos, saco un cuadernillo para escribir no se qué. En el paseo por la cooperativa se mostro mucho más animada, cada duda o curiosidad que tenía no se la guardo, incluso podría asegurar agobio al guía con todas sus constantes preguntas, esto podría resultar molesto, pero me dio la oportunidad de conocer el sonido de voz.

Al día siguiente, se aseguro de llegar temprano al salón de conferencias con varios minutos de anticipación, e igual que el día anterior no vi que prestara la más mínima atención al tema de ese día, en realidad, paso las horas escribiendo en ese cuaderno suyo sin despegar los ojos de las hojas.

Nunca he sido un cobarde y nadie antes en el pasado me había intimidado, es por eso que durante la hora de la comida tome la determinación de sentarme en su mesa y descifrar el misterioso enigma de esa mujer.

-Ahh! Hola, señor Taisho sí mal no recuerdo-Por fin noto mi presencia

-Sesshomaru Taisho, señorita….-

-¡Rin Black! Mucho gusto-Me extendió la mano para saludarla.

Como ya mencione antes, no me considero un Don Juan, pero después de tantos años de seducir mujeres sabía cómo mover mis fichas para causar una fuerte primera impresión. Tomando su mano, la gire en el aire depositando en el dorso un delicado beso a manera de respuesta-Mucho gusto señorita Rin Black-El sonrojo de sus mejillas me dijo que mi primera movida había sido un éxito.

-¿Cómo….como se encuentra?-Su nerviosismo me dijo más de lo que necesitaba saber, ella aun no se reponía de mi saludo

-Bien, ¿ Y usted?-Mantuve fija mi mirada, dando a entender lo claro de mis intenciones

-Supongo que bien, no puedo quejarme-Contesto desganada. Nunca antes me había sucedido algo parecido, Rin en vez de mostrarse alagada o darme motivos para que la sedujera, bajo la mirada disfrutando de sus alimentos como si no existiera, esto no era normal

-Puedo preguntar la razón de su respuesta-Que rayos estaba sucediendo conmigo, desde cuando una mujer se hacía la difícil conmigo

-No, no puede-Me respondió sin dudar-Mas sin embargo, me gustaría tener alguien con quien charlar durante estas semanas, claro sino le molesta-Ahí estaba la señal que necesitaba, Rin no era distinta a las demás, solo buscaba aumentar mi interés poniendo obstáculos, lo cual me resulto, fascinante.

Como ese día no había nada agentado después de la comida, Rin sugirió diéramos un paseo por el poblado para conocer la región. Durante nuestro paseo hablamos de muchas cosas, como que éramos del mismo país, los dos pertenecíamos a familias con negocios fundados generaciones atrás, también estaba el hecho de que ambos habíamos sido obligados a tomar el dichoso curso, aunque nunca me explico sus razones, pero lo que más me importo de toda nuestra conversación, fue el hecho de que era soltera y sin compromiso por el momento.

Al tercer día ya no me ignoro durante nuestra participación en el curso, sutilmente me mandaba mensajes burlándose de todo lo que hacían los equipos en las otras mesas ó haciendo comentarios acerca de lo aburrido que era el orador. En ese momento me percate de la encantadora personalidad de Rin, era sumamente traviesa y muy juguetona, lo que me hacía preguntarme sí en la intimidad era igual de inquieta y atrevida.

Durante la comida seguimos conversando sobre los mensajes que me dio durante el curso -Ohh! Vamos Sesshomaru, ese tal Jaken podría lograr confesar al más sádicos de los asesinos, sí a cambio el podre hombre deja de escuchar su tediosa y aburrida voz-Es eso ella tenía razón

-Puede ser, pero creo que deberías poner un poco de más atención en lo que dice, al fin y al cado estamos aquí para acreditar su curso-Le recordé el motivo de nuestra presencia en dicho lugar

-Tal vez para ti, pero a mí me da igual lo que tenga que decirme a cerca de cómo se hacen los negocios en esta nación, en unos días regresaremos a casa y dudo apliquemos algo de lo que aquí nos enseñen-Me sorprendía la seguridad con que daba sus respuestas

-Das tu opinión con tanta firmeza, no has pensado que eres el futuro de tu familia y que tú deber es hacer más grande la herencia de tus padres-Es por eso que estábamos aquí

-No, nunca lo he pensado-Dijo Rin

Ya no sabía si era seducción o puro cinismo, pero Rin captaba toda mi atención día a día-No lo creo, eres la sucesora de tu casa y como tal, debieron instruirte para cuando tuvieras que ocupar el lugar de tus padres-

-El que me hayan instruido de esa manera, no significa que desee aceptarlo-Rin dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana, como si buscara algo en el exterior-Sesshomaru, ¿Alguna vez has soñado como sería tu vida sino fueras un Taisho?-

La pregunta me sorprendió, pero no era algo que no pudiera responder-No en realidad no, soy un Taisho y la sangre de mis ancestros corre por mis venas, naci para ser el futuro de mi casa-De eso estaba convencido

-Que lastima, yo daría cualquier cosa por no ser una Black-En aquel momento, jure haber visto una gota de agua caer por la mejilla de Rin, solo que antes de que pudiera estar seguro ella se giro y me sonrió como si nada-Sabes, la cooperativa tiene un área de spa con albercas, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo en la noche?-Sí una lagrima cayo por el rostro de Rin hace tan solo unos segundos, dejo de importarme en el momento que me invito a pasar la noche juntos los dos solos en la alberca. Está noche Rin sería mía.

Eran las diez de la noche y yo llegue primero al área de las alberca, las luces estaban apagadas lo cual era normal ya que el personal se retiraba a las nueve, si los huéspedes decidían hacer uso de las instalaciones era bajo su propio riesgo.

-Buenas noches Sesshomaru-Ahí estaba ella, llegando envuelta por una bata de baño color rosado, se veía increíblemente apetitosa

-Buenas noches Rin-

Lentamente aflojo el nudo de su bata, dejando a la vista un traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco, dándome el gusto de poder apreciar las jugosas y peligrosas curvas del cuerpo de Rin, esos vestidos holgados y playeras flojas solo hacían la función de ocultar un par de redondos senos, y ni hablar de sus caderas, estas estaban bien pronunciadas como para sujetarse de ellas mientras embestías fuertemente.

-Después de las nueve apagan el sistema de calentamiento, espero no te importe nadar en agua fría Sesshomaru-De hecho, era mejor que el agua estuviese fría, de lo contrario sería muy difícil contenerme.

-No tengo inconveniente-Si después de eso me calentaba con su cuerpo, pensé.

-Entonces adelante-

Los dos nos arrojamos al mismo tiempo al agua, no estaba tan fría como esperaba pero si lo suficiente como para sentir el brusco cambio de temperaturas-¡Por dios! Esto es emocionante-Me dijo con esa enorme sonrisa que tanto me gustaba

Nadamos por alrededor de media hora para calentar los músculos, Rin resulto ser buena nadadora así que la técnica del "Amable maestro de natación, dispuesto a ayudar" no fue necesaria

-Esto es realmente divertido Sesshomaru, hacía mucho que no nadaba en compañía, con las estrellas como testigos-Menciono quitada de la pena

Esto me alerto de inmediato-¿Acaso tienes la costumbre de nadar de noche con extraños, Rin?-Me repudiaba la idea de saber que ella compartía estos momentos con otros "Caballeros"

-A veces, pero no son extraños, a mi padre le encanta nadar y cuando visitaba a mis primos en el verano nos quedamos en la alberca hasta altas horas de la madrugada jugando, pensaras que estoy loca, pero pienso que no hay nada mejor que nadar con las estrellas encima de tu cabeza-Suspire aliviado, al menos se trataba de eso y no de otras cosas

-Rin…-La llame, con la necesidad marcada en la voz

-Dime Sesshomaru-

Ya no podía esperar ni un minuto más, la deseaba con todas mis fuerzas y necesitaba hacerla mía en ese momento. Acorralándola en una de las esquinas de la alberca, coloque mis brazos a sus costados para que no pudiera escapar-¡Ya basta de juegos, Rin!-Sin aviso, tome posesión de su boca en un salvaje y ansioso beso. Ella no me respondió de inmediato cómo era de imaginar, pero mientras más pasaban los segundos, note como Rin no contestaba ninguna de mis carisias, algo andaba mal, entonces me separe para darle su espacio y ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué pasa? Porque no me devuelves ninguno de mis besos-

-Que te hace pensar deseo ser besada por un hombre al que apenas conozco-¿Acaso se trataba de un chiste? '¿Rin estaba realmente molesta por que la había besado?.-Eres como todos, crees saber qué es lo que me conviene-Dándose la vuelta, salió de la alberca dejándome solo con mis pensamientos

Una hora antes de que empezara el curso, me dirigí al área donde quedaba la habitación de Rin, espere alrededor de media hora antes de verla salir de su cuarto.

-Rin, necesitamos hablar-Me interpuse en su camino, delegando me escuchara

-No tenemos nada que decir Sesshomaru, me dejaste muy claro anoche la clase de hombre que eres-Aun estaba molesta por el beso en la alberca

-Te equivocas, es cierto que no actué del modo correcto, pero en realidad yo….-Me quede corto de palabras, cómo le explicaba que malinterprete sus señales a mi beneficio

-…Estas acostumbrado a que las mujeres se doblen a tus pies, implorando un poco de tu tiempo-¡Carajó! ¿Acaso era tan obvio?-No estoy ciega Sesshomaru, eres un hombre increíblemente atractivo, pero un hombre del que desconozco muchas cosas, además, no es mi intención iniciar un romance que finalizara al termino de estas dos semanas-

Maldición, aquella hermosa chiquilla lo había hecho otra vez, y es que Rin sin proponérselo nunca dejaba de sorprenderme con su ingenio, nunca antes una mujer me había cautivado como lo hacía ella, no solo era su belleza o el físico lo que despertaba mi interés, más que nada era su personalidad y forma de pensar- Mentiría si no dijera que siento una fuerte atracción por tu cuerpo, pero anoche cuando me dejaste solo en el agua, me di cuenta de lo mucho que disfruto estar a tú lado, Rin enserio quiero estar contigo y conocerte de verdad-

Ella no se espero mi respuesta, pero siendo honesto ni yo la esperaba, más eran ciertas cada una de las palabras que dije-No lo sé Sesshomaru, no está en mis planes conocer a alguien-Comenzaba a dudar, buena señal de avance

-Tampoco en los míos, pero quiero intentarlo-Entonces sucedió, de algún modo logre convencerla para que me diera esa oportunidad que tanto quería. Con su mano alrededor de la mía, nos fuimos juntos al salón de conferencias.

Los días siguientes a ese no se comparan a ninguna experiencia del pasado, Rin me mostro el mundo con una mirada totalmente distinta a la mía, para ella la vida era más que solo triunfos y metas. Rin soñaba con hacer canciones y que estas se cantaran cambiando la existencia de otros. Soñaba con tener un hogar propio, con muchos hijos los cuales cuidaría con cariño y paciencia, también deseaba viajar por el mundo y conocer tantas culturas como le fuera posible, y desde luego también estaban sus metas personales, como terminar la carrera de relaciones públicas y ayudar en el negocio familiar (Claro, sin dejarse consumir por este)

Respeto a su familia, me comento que era hija única y que mantenía una relación muy estrecha con una prima que sus padres cuidaron después de la muerte de sus tíos, su nombre era Kanna y era lo más parecido a tener una hermana. Mantenía una relación muy estrecha con sus familiares, aunque ellos le insistían constantemente fuera más responsable y dejara de tener la cabeza en las nubes

Rin era lo que yo diría, _una mujer fuera del molde_. Su espíritu era el de un ave que desea volar tan alto como las montañas, y aquellas alas de largas plumas se sostenías a base de sueños y esperanzas, era un alma pura e inocente de esas que ya no quedan por la corrupción del sistema. Rin era todo y más en cuestión de segundos, no me importaba si mañana el curso finalizaba ó que ambos debíamos volver a casa, ella era la indicada para mí y me aseguraría de que fuera así, para siempre.

-Felicidades señorita Black, alcanzo la calificación mínima para acreditar este curso-Dijo un aliviado señor Jaken, al imaginar que esa sería la última vez que vería a esa niña que tanto lo exasperaba

-Gracias señor Jaken, estoy segura mi padre quedara complacido con mi esfuerzo y decidirá mandarme el próximo año con ustedes-Rin solo intentaba asustarlo con la promesa de regresar a atormentarlo

-Eso espero-¡No, claro que no! Tal vez sí la vida era generosa estaría muerto antes de que eso sucediera. Rin regreso a su sitio con ese diploma en sus manos

-No debiste decir eso-Sesshomaru la esperaba con un diploma similar al suyo, pero con una calificación más alta

-¿Y por qué no? El me robo seis horas de mí valioso tiempo, cada día de los últimos quince días-Me dijo con fingido remordimiento

Ya estaba acostumbrado a seguirle la corriente en sus juegos -Puede ser, pero de no haber sido así ¿Qué hubieras hecho durante esas horas robadas?-

-No lo sé, tal vez pasar más tiempo contigo y si se daba la oportunidad, robarte para mí- Dijo aquello sin crispar, evadiendo la mirada.

Lejos de divertirme, su comentario me molesto-Estaba hablando enserio Rin-

Encarándome de frente, me miro directo a los ojos al tiempo que agrego-Es…estoy hablando enserio, Sesshomaru-El tinte rosado de sus mejillas acompaño su torpe declaración-Hubiera sido maravilloso pasar más tiempo juntos, solo tú y yo-Era imposible molestarse con Rin, bastaba con que te mirara con esos bellos ojos, para perdonarle todo.

-Pienso lo mismo-En esta ocasión el sorprendido fui yo, Rin me cogió desprevenido con un pequeño y rápido, beso en los labios-¿Y eso?-Desde el mal entendido en la alberca, no me había acercado a Rin con las mismas intenciones

Su cara estaba sutilmente roja, a razón de aquel casto beso-Tómalo como un regalo por haber pasado este curso-Rin mi dulce Rin, siempre sorprendiéndome

-En ese caso, te recuerdo mi calificación fue la más alta de todo el curso, me merezco más que un simple beso-

-Tienes razón, aceptaría salir a cenar conmigo esta noche Sesshomaru Taisho, yo invito-

-Sera un placer-

Desde luego que ella no pago la cena ni ninguna de las diversiones que disfrutamos esa noche, deseaba complacerla en todo así que no le negué nada cuanto me pidió, cena, paseo nocturno, visita a las fuentes del kiosco, y por último y más extraño, pague para que un violinista nos interpretara una melodía mientras Rin me sacaba a bailar frente a un monumento. Realmente estoy demente, nunca me había puesto en situaciones tan patéticas y comunes de gente ordinaría, pero nada de eso importo si Rin me tomaba de la mano para hacerlas conmigo.

De regreso a nuestras habitaciones ninguno abrió la boca para decir algo, ambos sabíamos que todo terminaba esa noche y la idea nos molestaba-Fue divertido cada momento que pase a tu lado Sesshomaru-Menciono a escasos metros de llegar a su habitación-Ojala no tuviéramos que regresar a casa mañana-

Aunque pensaba lo mismo, no estaba dispuesto a conformarme-No será así-Sorprendida me miro-Mañana te acompañare a que tomes tu vuelo, pero después de eso y de que termine los negocios pendientes que tengo aquí, volveré a Japón para hablar con tu padre y pedirle su consentimiento para seguir viéndote-No era una broma ni tampoco una promesa lanzada en un momento de desesperación. Le daba mi palabra como hombre, de que volvería solo por ella.

Rin lo miro a los ojos y no encontró mentira en sus palabras, Sesshomaru la estaba eligiendo por ser quien era y no por lo que pudiera ganar al relacionarse, no la miraba como un premio ó un objeto decorativo, Sesshomaru la miraba como siempre soñó le miraran, con pasión, con deseo, con amor. Ya sin dudas ni prejuicios que la detuvieran, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa, tirando solo lo suficiente para poner su boca a su alcance. Lo beso, lo beso total y completamente enamorada.

Sesshomaru se dejo hacer a sus carias disfrutando plenamente el instante, ser besado por ella no tenía punto de comparación-Y este beso ¿Por qué fue?-

Con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Rin le sonrío sin disimular lo feliz que se sentía-Fue…por que la tierra dio una vuelta entera, por que el sol salió una vez más, o porque la luna nos sonríe, no importa porque allá sido Sesshomaru, lo único que importa, es que esta noche quiero darte más que solo besos-

En ningún momento del día, Sesshomaru se planteo esta posibilidad, Rin le había dejado muy en claro qué el contacto físico no era un juego que pudieran hacer solo porque sí, ella tenía una opinión muy específica sobre el sexo y supuso esto no sucedería hasta pasado un tiempo-No necesitas darme nada que no quieres darme, puedo esperar-

La mirada de Rin se dulcifico con su respuesta, ahora con más razón estaba segura de su decisión-Lo sé, bueno ahora lo sé, pero….Sesshomaru, quiero que seas el primero-Siempre creyó guardaría su castidad para su noche de bodas, pero Rin no quería esperar, Sesshomaru había ganado su corazón y estaba dispuesta a entregarle el resto de su ser-De verdad quiero que seas el primero-

Con la mirada puesta en sus ojos, Sesshomaru le aseguro-El primero y el último, Rin-Sin prisas ni apuraciones, se tomo su tiempo besando los labios de su compañera, solo hizo una pausa el tiempo suficiente para que ella abriera la puerta del cuarto, una vez hecho, los dos entraron seguros de lo que querían.

En la oscuridad de la noche, dos amantes deseosos por entregarse a su pareja, se besaban al tiempo que sus manos desnudaban el cuerpo ajeno. Sesshomaru llevaba la ventaja en esta etapa ya que un simple vestido lo distanciaba de tocar la piel de Rin, ella sin embargo debía quitar más prendas que él-No es justo, solo me has quitado una ropa y ya estoy en semi-desnuda-A pesar de estar nerviosa por esta nueva experiencia, no sentía miedo o dudas, quería ser de Sesshomaru hoy y para siempre

Sesshomaru escucho su queja y en compensación, se inclino sobre su oreja para contarle un pequeño secreto-Si te sirve de consuelo, no llevo ropa interior abajo de este traje-Ahora estaban en igual de condiciones.

Juntos llegaron a la cama donde lentamente se fueron recostando sobre el colchón, en ningún instante Sesshomaru se permitió soltarla, se aferro a Rin como si la vida se le escapara de las manos. Las cosas, las personas, el mundo entero cambio en un segundo, no recordaba su pasado, no pensaba en el futuro, acababa de descubrir el aquí y ahora adhiriéndose a ello con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella dejo atrás sus miedos en el momento que cerró la puerta, la vida, las reglas, su familia, todo cuanto la definía los hizo retroceder. Sesshomaru había llegado para imponerse en su corazón, en su mente, en sus pensamientos, en sus planes, básicamente en todo; ya no se veía caminando sola como antes.

Estando desnudos Rin demostró ser como Sesshomaru siempre lo sospecho, traviesa e inquieta. Le pidió un receso para tocarlo, de ese modo analizaba a detalle parte por parte la anatomía masculina-¿Cuánto tiempo te llevo lograr un abdomen tan duro como este?-Pregunto mientras las yemas de sus dedos le rozaban la piel

-Desde los 15 hago ejercicio para mantener en forma-Le gustaba verla curiosa y tan dispuesta-¿Te gusta?-

Rin se mordió los labios, trataba de ser abierta pero los nervios no se iban-Sí…bueno si, la verdad es que, por dios Sesshomaru no me pongas más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy-

Sesshomaru pensó en un método para que sus nervios se transformaran en otras sensaciones-Tengo una idea-

-¿Cuál?-Era una novata en este tema, así que dejo a Sesshomaru llevar la batuta

-Yo tocare una parte de ti y tú repetirás los movimientos exactamente, pero sobre mi cuerpo ¿De acuerdo?—De acuerdo-

Sesshomaru la tomo del cuello y con sus labios le beso desde la oreja hasta el escote dejando un camino de saliva a su paso -Es tu turno- Rin hizo lo mismo pero de una forma más lenta y pausada, incluso al pasar por el cuello le dio ligeros mordiscos que solo lograron incrementar el deseo de Sesshomaru

La chica con sus acciones le hizo avanzar al siguiente nivel, no quería hacerlo tan rápido pero ella lo provocaba de ese modo. La recostó en la cama buscando tener más espacio, con la mirada puesta en su objetivo, le sujeto los senos solo para dirigir la aureola hacía su boca. El gemido de Rin se escucho fuerte y claro, sus pezones eran sumamente sensibles, así que poco a poco los fue endureciendo usando la lengua. Rin doblo su espalda de forma inconsciente, tratando de que Sesshomaru le diera más de eso que tanto le gusto.

Cuando le toco a Rin imitar la hazaña de Sesshomaru no imagino que ella sería mucho más entusiasta, pues con pequeñas lamidas y suaves pellizcos le puso el mundo entero de cabeza-Rin, haz algo por mí-Rin se detuvo a escucharlo-Lo que sea-Sesshomaru le tomo la mano dirigiéndola hacía palpitante y erguido miembro-Tócalo-

Rin no se esperaba una petición así, no quería decepcionarlo pero ignoraba que hacer-¿Qué sucede Rin?-No sabía cómo explicarse-Yo…bueno yo….amm-

Entonces él lo entendió-Tranquila, te enseñare como hacerlo-Se colocaron uno frente al otro de piernas abiertas-Dame tú mano-Rin se la dio sin vacilar, deseaba gustosa aprender-Debes tocarme asiendo presión con los dedos, mueve tu mano de arriba hacia abajo acariciando de vez en cuando la punta-Rin hizo todo como le indico, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo fue descubriendo su propio ritmo en el proceso.

Sesshomaru no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, mientras Rin experimentaba con su pene, él llevo su mano a los pliegues de ella. Esta se sobresalto de inmediato, nunca antes nadie la había tocado en esa parte-Espera…-Fue su mente la que hablo, porque su cuerpo estaba más que ansioso por repetir la acción.

-Hicimos un trato, tú me tocas y yo te toco…Rin no tengas miedo-Y lo hizo, ambos regresaron sus manos al lugar donde antes estaban, descubriendo la satisfacción de dar y recibir placer al mismo tiempo.

Los dedos de Sesshomaru poco a poco se fueron humedeciendo de la esencia de Rin, lo que le permitió un movimiento más fluido y suave sobre el clítoris, ella por su parte no dejo de masturbarlo pero con el extra de acariciar sus testículos de vez en cuando.

-Se…Sesshomaru, ya no creo poder aguantar-Era verdad, si seguían de ese modo Rin se correría antes de experimentar nuevas cosas-Recuéstate-

Habían llegado al punto más importante de la noche, pero también al más intimidante, por lo menos para uno de ellos, Rin era virgen y no sabía que esperar-¿Tienes dudas?-Sesshomaru podía sentir sus nervios bajo su cuerpo

Rin le acaricio el rostro siendo gentil y amable-No, no tengo dudas, deseo estar contigo esta noche-

Sesshomaru sujeto su miembro llevándolo hacía la entrada de Rin, estando a un paso de reclamarla para él, se detuvo -Entonces, hazme una promesa-

-¿Cual?-

-Júrame qué sin importar nada, tú serás mía solamente-Sesshomaru había encontrado sin proponérselo a la compañera que lo complementaba en todos los sentidos; ella era más que una aventura ó un romance de verano, Rin había sido hecha para amar y él quería ser el dueño de ese amor.

-Tuya, por toda la eternidad-Con un beso de amor sincero, Rin sello la promesa más importante de su vida, acababa de entregarse a un hombre para siempre.

Usando el beso como distracción Sesshomaru entro en su cuerpo deslizándose hasta el fondo, Rin dio un fuerte y potente grito de plenitud, la entrada de Sesshomaru había dolido bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para arrepentirse

-Rin…-Beso su rostro repetidas veces recogiendo cada lágrima desprendida de sus ojos, la lleno de carisias suaves y no dejo de hacerlo hasta el momento en que sintió como Rin relajaba los músculos de la cadera. Cuando la hallo más tranquila, se meció dentro de su cuerpo embistiendo profundamente.

-Se..Sesshomaru, más por favor-Sujetándola por las nalgas Sesshomaru la levanto de la cama colocándola sobre su regazo, de ese modo tomo impulso con las piernas golpeando fuerte contra ella. La entrada era estrecha y el calor mezclado con la humedad, solo hacían de Rin el lugar perfecto para descargar su simiente, ya no había tiempo para otras cosas, las condiciones eran las adecuadas y sus sexos bien estimulados lo pedían casi a gritos. Aferrándose fuertemente uno sobre el otro, se frotaron con ímpetu alcanzando el éxtasis al mismo tiempo

Los gemidos, el sudor, la alegría y el placer, juntos se reunieron para explotar en total plenitud. El tiempo dejo de ser importante, nada se volvió todo y todo se volvió nada, acababan de inventar su propia forma de ser, de existir, eran ellos y solamente ellos. Ya nada importaba, ya no había límites, el cielo y la gloria estaban a su alcance esperando por ellos. Aquella noche hubo más que solo sexo, había paz, tranquilidad pero sobretodo amor, habían encontrado su camino en la vida y al compañero que sujetaría su mano sin importar las veredas. Lo que antes había sido dos, ahora era uno.

Tiempo actual…..

-Y…..-Irasue acababa de escuchar las razones de su hijo, sin cambiar de semblante en ningún momento

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? He dormido con la prometida de mi hermano, mientras tú y su padre fijaban una fecha para unirlos-

Sesshomaru tardo en llegar a Japón dos semanas después de que Rin partió de América, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su hermano estaba comprometido con la hija de un empresario de alto renombre pero que pasaba por problemas económicos (Lo cual solo era benéfico para ellos). Al principio esto no le intereso en lo más mínimo, ya que siendo Inuyasha le daba lo mismo si se casaba así como sí se mataba, lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Rin y cumplir la promesa que le hizo. Esto no se pudo de manera inmediata, ya que al volver su madre lo esperaba con otro negocio que era prioridad para su industria, Sesshomaru sabía la importancia de ver ese negocio cerrado a tiempo, así que no queriendo hizo otro viaje dejándole a Rin un mensaje explicándole que regresaría en tres semanas.

Todo parecía normal al principio, pero mientras más pasaban los días Sesshomaru comenzó a impacientarse por la falta de respuesta por parte de Rin. La llamaba en cada oportunidad que tenía pero su celular siempre estaba fuera de servicio, toneladas de mensajes fueron enviados pero ninguno obtuvo respuesta, estando al borde de la desesperación Sesshomaru regreso a casa antes del tiempo fijado, topándose con una verdad que lo destruyo completamente.

Se dirigía con rumbo a la mansión para visitar a su madre y pedirle le diera el número de un investigador privado al cual ya antes habían solicitado para trabajos de búsqueda y vigilancia, solo que al llegar, la servidumbre le anuncio que en el jardín se estaba llevando a cabo una cena en honor a su hermano y prometida. Como a Sesshomaru le importaba un rábano la dichosa reunión esa, entro a la casa con la firme idea de ver a su madre, pedirle lo que necesitaba y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible; lamentablemente no fue así, en cuanto puso un pie sobre el pasto su mundo entero se desplomo, un letrero con grandes letras doradas, decía así

" _Bienvenido a la cena de compromiso del señor Inuyasha Taisho con la señorita Rin Black"_

Se negó a creerlo, se dijo así mismo "Eso no es cierto", pero al quitar la mirada del letrero, una pareja se paso frente a sus ojos, percatándose de su presencia-¿Sesshomaru, qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no te dijeron los sirvientes que esta reunión es para anunciar mi compromiso?-Inuyasha lo miraba con el mismo rencor de siempre, en esa noche tan importante en su vida, lo que menos deseaba era tener a su despreciable hermano presente en su velada.

Las palabras murieron en el interior de su ser, quería gritar, decir a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que aquello lo estaba lastimando; pero a pesar de querer hacerlo, sus ojos miraban con desconcierto a la joven que sujetada del brazo de su hermano, evadía su mirada.

-Ehh! Bueno eso ya no importa, solo vete cuanto antes y evítame la pena de sacarte a patadas-Inuyasha no quería perder su valioso tiempo en Sesshomaru, cuando los invitados los estaban esperando para hacer el anuncio oficial.

-No piensas presentarnos-Si que era masoquista, sabiendo cuanto le dolía aquello, quiso clavarse el puñal pidiéndole a Inuyasha que los presentara

-No veo porque, pero si insistes-Inuyasha tomo a Rin de la espalda para que se acercara un poco más a ellos-Rin quiero presentarte a mi hermano Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru te presento al amor de mi vida Rin Black-

-¡Por dios Sesshomaru! Como si esta fuera la primera vez que te acuestas con alguna de las novias de tu hermano-Irasue tenía cosas más importantes por hacer qué escuchar las aventuras de su hijo-Recuerdo una ocasión donde te acostaste con la novia de tu hermano durante una fiesta que se organizo en la mansión, cómo se llamaba esa chica…así Kagome-Kagome fue el medio que uso Sesshomaru para herir a Inuyasha en el pasado, siempre buscaba la manera de joderlo donde más dolor provocara- Sí Rin se revolcó contigo hace unos meses ya no interesa, mañana se desposara con tu hermano y asunto resuelto-Sentenció.

Saliéndose de sus límites, Sesshomaru golpeo el escritorio con ambos puños-¡No! Eso no, Inuyasha no la tendrá-Irasue se sorprendió de su acto, su primogénito pocas veces perdía la cabeza y menos a tal grado, estaba claro que no se trataba de un capricho con el fin de manipular la felicidad de Inuyasha

-¡Sesshomaru contrólate! Estos desplantes de furia no son propios de ti, además te recuerdo firme un trato con el padre de la chica, no de gran importancia, pero si nos traerá considerables ganancias a futuro-Irasue pensaba en el progreso de su imperio y no le importaba los medios a usar-Unir a tu hermano con esa muchacha es la decisión más sensata. Él parece emocionado con la idea supongo porque la encuentra deseable, sus temperamentos son muy similares, incluso se conocían desde hace tiempo-Con la ceja levantada, Sesshomaru cuestiono le explicara ese último dato- Rin asiste a la universidad de donde egreso Inuyasha, tuvieron una clase en común y desde ahí entablaron una ligera amistad. Después de eso hable con tu hermano y él acepto gustoso mi idea, el resto ya lo sabes-Irasue buscaba terminar esa conversación lo antes posible

Sesshomaru escucho con atención encontrando una posible solución para sus deseos-¿Entonces, todo esto es para que se fusionen las empresas?-

-Sí, básicamente si-Dijo su madre

-Entonces te propongo un mejor trato; yo en lugar de Inuyasha-Si a su madre lo único que le importaba era la fusión, daba lo mismo quién se casara ó no.

-Jajajajaja Sesshomaru no digas disparates, la unión de esa chica y tu hermano traerá beneficios pero no los suficientes como para arriesgarme a usarte a ti. Cuando sea tu turno buscare algo que valga más la pena-Irasue era una mujer tan fría como el hielo

-No lo hare, es Rin ó nadie madre-Amenazo con firmeza

Pero Irasue era igual ó más firme que su hijo-Te recuerdo Sesshomaru qué siempre has buscado lo mismo que yo, poder, supremacía, ser el mejor de los mejores. No eches tu futuro a la basura por una niña con cara bonita, como ella siempre habrá más-Cómo ya no tenía nada más que decir, zanjo el tema volviendo a su computador para continuar con su trabajo

Sesshomaru se había equivocado al ir a buscar a su madre, estaba más que claro que ella no lo ayudaría. Dando la vuelta, camino hacia la salida.

-Una cosa más Sesshomaru-Su madre le hablo antes de que saliera de su oficina-Te recomiendo no asistas esta noche al ensayo de boda. No sería conveniente para la novia encontrarse con su antiguo amante a unas horas de casarse con otro-Irasue no quitaría el dedo del renglón.

-Ya lo veremos madre-Y él tampoco.

-Señorita Rin, se ve simplemente hermosa-La nana Kaede alisto a su niña para el ensayo de boda. Por orden del señor Naraku Rin portaba un diseño exclusivo de la casa Shikon, un vestido de color rojo con escote profundo en pecho y espalda, con caída en A, un diseño ligeramente provocativo pero no lo suficiente para ser vulgar.

-Gracias nana-La sonrisa falsa con la que disimulaba su oposición, se estaba volviendo más convincente cada vez que la hacía

-Ohh! Nena se lo nerviosa que estas, pero Inuyasha es un hombre maravilloso, seguro llegaras amarlo con todo tu corazón en un futuro-Kaede poco a poco tragaba el anzuelo de que su nena estaba nerviosa por lo apresurado de la boda, cuando en realidad, sus nervios eran un acto de reflejo ante el miedo que le causaba casarse con el hermano del hombre que amaba.

-Eso espero nana-Rin miro su reflejo, esperando que las palabras de su nana se cumplieran

El ensayo de la boda se llevo a cabo en uno de los hoteles de la familia de la novia, en ese mismo lugar se realizaría la ceremonia oficial pero con más glamor a la mañana siguiente del ensayo. Los invitados ya habían llegado aglomerándose en el centro del salón, ahí en una plataforma al fondo los novios terminaban de pronunciar sus votos frente a Naraku

-Bien muchachos, después de los votos se firmara el acta y el ministro dará por terminada la ceremonia-En algunas familias de alto renombre se tomaba muy enserio el ensayo de boda esto con el fin de evitar situaciones vergonzosas el gran día, después de todo eran eventos en los que la gente utilizaba cualquier error para murmurar en los círculos sociales.

-El beso!-La exclamación dada por uno de los invitados llego fuerte y claro hasta el frente

-Es cierto, Inuyasha puedes besar a la novia-Naraku dio su consentimiento, después de todo querían que el ensayo fuera lo más real posible

Inuyasha se giro hacía su novia con gran emoción, a pesar de estar dos meses comprometidos él deseaba esperar hasta la boda para besar por vez primera los labios de Rin, así que con gran cariño deposito sobre la frente de su novia un tranquilo beso. Ella agradeció el detalle, si besar a Inuyasha le causaba temor no podía imaginar lo que sería tener que acostarse con él.

-Ahhhhhhhh….-El público se enterneció ante la tierna escena, todos excepto un peli-plata que acababa de arribar en el salón

-¿Qué haces aquí Sesshomaru?-Su madre reparo en su presencia

-Soy un Taisho, mi presencia es requerida-Dijo indiferente

-En esta ocasión no lo es, ¿Qué pretendes hijo?-Ahora que sabía los planes de su hijo no podía bajar la guardia

-Solo vine por un trago, eso es todo-Dijo al tiempo que se dirigía al bar

-Eso espero-Ella también se despidió para atender a los invitados

Después de la ceremonia, le siguió la cena, para finalizar con el baile, Sesshomaru no se presento hasta que su hermano y Rin abrieron el primer baile.

-¿Qué sucede Rin?-Inuyasha notaba a su novia muy nerviosa

Pero ella no le escucho-Disculpa dijiste algo Inuyasha-

-Rin estas muy distante ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con lo apresurado de nuestro matrimonio?-Inuyasha moría de ganas por casarse con Rin, temía que ella no compartiera el mismo sentir

-No es eso Inuyasha….-Eso de mentir se le estaba haciendo costumbre-…es solo que…-Deseaba poder decir lo que sentía

-Rin-Dejaron de bailar para mirarse a los ojos-Sé que en este momento no hay más que un sentimiento de amistad y afecto de ti hacía mí, pero créeme que hare todo cuanto esté en mis manos para hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, ese es mi único deseo-

A Rin se le partía el corazón cada vez que Inuyasha le repetía lo sincero de su amor, estaba atrapada en un laberinto de sentimientos mal correspondidos muy dolorosos-Buenas noches-Como si no fuera bastante, la causa de sus nervios se presento ante sus ojos luciendo tan atractivo como lo recordaba.

-¿Qué quieres Sesshomaru?-Inuyasha no disfrazo su desagrado al ver a su hermano

Sesshomaru tenía un insulto en la punta de la lengua, pero no lo dijo porque sus intenciones eran otras-Me permites bailar una pieza con tu prometida-Pidió de forma serena y amable

Inuyasha se hizo a un lado-Adelante-Nunca antes su hermano le había hablado como lo hizo esa noche, asiéndole imposible el poder negarse, se preguntaba a que se debía el inusual cambio.

Sesshomaru tomo a Rin de la cintura llevándola a un sitio lejano en la pista donde Inuyasha no los pudiera ver, una vez lejos, fingió bailar con ella-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

Rin sabía que este enfrentamiento se daría tarde o temprano, no malo es que no estaba lista para hacerlo-Sesshomaru no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son-Que más podía decir

A Sesshomaru no le gusto su respuesta, apretándola contra su cuerpo, prosiguió-¡Debiste decirme, era tu obligación!-

-¡Basta Sesshomaru! Te lo deje muy en claro cuando nos conocimos, yo lo que más deseaba en la vida era dejar de ser una Black, dejar de ser un peón en el tablero de mis padres-Rin creyó ilusamente que Sesshomaru podría ser quién la rescatara de su torre de cristal, qué la salvaría y que serían felices en resto de sus días. Solo que al volver, su padre ya había elegido su futuro.

-No es suficiente, sí hubieras venido a mí en cuanto lo supiste, podría haber hecho algo al respecto- Le reprocho su error

-Que duro eres al juzgarme…-Rin si le suplico a su padre que rompiera el compromiso, explicándole que se había enamorado de otro hombre, pero su padre hizo oídos sordos a su llanto, en lugar de eso la mantuvo vigilada las 24 horas del día para evitar se pusiera en contacto con su enamorado-…sí no hay más que decir, te pido me dejes volver a lado de mi prometido-Rin intento zafarse de sus brazos pero él no la dejo

-¡Jamás!-Podía estar enojado por la situación, pero sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en lo absoluto- No te cederé a nadie, menos a él-

Rin se obligo hacer fuerte, lo que iba hacer era sin dudas lo más cruel que había hecho en toda su vida-No es tu decisión, mañana me casare con Inuyasha y tu saldrás de mi vida para siempre-La música había terminado, siendo sutil se aparto de Sesshomaru

-Prometiste ser mía-Le recordó la promesa de aquella mágica noche que compartieron juntos.

Sin mirarle le respondió-Eso fue antes, ahora seré de alguien más-Haciendo una leve reverencia se alejo de Sesshomaru para volver con Inuyasha

Eran cerca de la media noche cuando los primeros invitados empezaron a retirarse agradeciendo la noche prometiendo volver dentro de unas horas para la boda, Inuyasha y Rin los despedían en la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por todo-Decía una conocida de la familia de Rin

-Esperamos contar con su presencia el día de mañana-Pedía la muchacha sin en verdad quererlo.

-Por supuesto-La mujer se inclino en signo de despedida, dejando a la joven pareja solos

-Inuyasha-Hablo Rin

-Si dime-

-Estoy agotada, quisiera ir al tocador a refrescarme un poco, podrías despedir a los invitados en lo que regreso-Adelante, no te preocupes yo los atenderé en lo que tu vuelves-Rin se lo agradeció, necesitaba un descanso de toda esa gente.

Al salir del baño una Rin mucho más relajada, camino por el pasillo que daba de regreso al salón, justo cuando iba a llevar un brazo la jalo en dirección contraria sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo llego a una de las bodegas donde se guardaban los útiles de limpieza-¿Qué sucede?-La sombra de un hombre le bloqueaba la única salida del lugar

-Te recordare tu promesa-La sombra se acerco, dejando al descubierto su identidad

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué haces?-Sin verlo venir, Sesshomaru tomo a Rin de la cintura y la estampo contra la pared usando el peso de su cuerpo para aprisionarla. Rin sintió el embriagador aroma de Sesshomaru en la piel, lo cual solo la asusto-¡Basta Sesshomaru! Déjame ir-Uso los puños cerrados para pegarle en el pecho e intentar hacerlo retroceder, pero él fue más listo y le sujeto ambas muñecas arriba de la cabeza usando una sola mano

-No lo haré-Le informo al tiempo que usaba su rodilla para abrirle las piernas a Rin

-Si no me sueltas Sesshomaru voy a gritar-No estaba de humor para esos juegos y menos con él.

-¡Hazlo! Grita tan fuerte como puedas, de ese modo todos sabrán que eres mía-Con la mano libre fue subiendo el dobladillo del vestido hasta tocar la orilla de las bragas de Rin, una vez encontrada procedió a retirarla del cuerpo femenino

-No Sesshomaru…no lo hagas-La mente de Rin le recordaba que nada de eso debía ser por los eventos que se llevarían al día siguiente, pero su corazón y cuerpo exigían ser tocados por su único dueño.

-Ya te lo dije, puedes gritar cuanto quieras, Pero no pienso soltarte por nada-

-Sesshomaru…-Su respiración se tornaba errática y agitada

-Rin…-

Bajando la fuerza de su agarre Sesshomaru se acerco a Rin para besar sus labios, beso que por mucho tiempo había esperado sentir otra vez. Ella no se opuso, al contrario le respondió con la misma efusión con la que la tomaba.

Sesshomaru le soltó las manos para poder desabrocharse los pantalones, ella uso ese tiempo para aflojarse el vestido dejando a la vista sus senos-¡Arriba!-Sesshomaru la tomo de las nalgas montándosela en la cintura, Rin se aferro a él en lo que Sesshomaru dirigía su mástil a la entrada mojada de Rin.

-¡Ahhhh….!-Rin gimió en el instante que Sesshomaru la penetro, este le tapo la boca con sus labios, a pesar de que le había dicho que podía gritar no deseaba lo interrumpieran en ese momento

-Hecha la cabeza hacia atrás-Le pidió para que su boca pudiera jugar con sus generosos senos

-Se…seshoma…ru….-La montaba con gran audacia y rigidez, usaban la pared como soporte mientras Sesshomaru embestía con fuerza bruta el cuerpo de Rin. Ella no se quejaba, porque aquella forma salvaje de entrega era justo lo que deseaba.

Sesshomaru dejo la cabeza en su escote sin dejar de mover la cintura en ningún momento, El cálido cuerpo de Rin lo recibía con gran fluidez aumentando su gozo. Cuanto la había necesitado y ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos le exigiría cumplir su palabra

-¿De quién eres?-

Rin perdida en su placer, no escucho la pregunta-¿Qué?-

-Rin ¿Dime de quién eres?-Detuvo sus movimientos, para escuchar mejor su respuesta-Dímelo Rin, dime de quién eres-

Aun con el sudor en la piel y la respiración entrecortada, le tomo del rostro con ambas manos para verlo directo a los ojos-De ti, de ti Sesshomaru-Un beso de labios mojados, se movían de una dirección a otra en busca de probar todo cuanto fuera posible, Sesshomaru se ínsito con lo fogoso de su beso, devolviéndole la satisfacción usando su miembro.

Ella no se separo de su boca, porque las embestidas cada vez se tornaban más rápidas, pronto sería inevitable no gritar y lo que menos quería era que los sorprendieran.

-Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru ya no aguanto-Con el cuerpo mojado, ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, el cuerpo de Rin le dijo que ya estaba lista para correrse. Y él también.

-Rin-Con las manos cerradas sobre sus nalgas, Sesshomaru arremetió contra ella rápidamente. La explosión fue grandiosa y el correr de los fluidos fue la confirmación de tan brillante clímax, los dos lo habían disfrutado tanto como la primera vez.

-¿Qué hora es?-Rin terminaba de acomodarse los cabellos en lo que Sesshomaru se fajaba la camisa

-¿Acaso interesa?-Respondió

-Te recuerdo que tú familia y mi familia más un centenar de invitados, están a poca distancia de nosotros-Casi terminaba de arreglarse

-No recuerdo que te importara eso hace unos momentos-Con una sonrisa soberbia le recordó su encuentro de hace solo unos minutos

Así como supo disfrutar el instante en brazos de su hombre, de igual modo supo que eso no era eterno-¿Qué sucederá ahora? Mañana me ca….-Sesshomaru la sujeto de los hombros no dejándola terminar-Escúchame bien Rin, no dejare que eso suceda, eres mía y siempre lo serás-Aun no tenía ningún plan en mente, pero quería mostrarse seguro para que ella confiara en él-¿Me escuchaste?-

Ella asintió-Si, Sesshomaru –

-Bien, ahora sígueme-Al abrir la puerta de la bodega se aseguro que nadie estuviera por los pasillos al momento de salir-Vamos-Tomándola de la mano camino en dirección a la salida, tal vez con un poco de suerte no se percatarían de su ausencia hasta después de una horas, tiempo suficiente para llevársela lejos y hacerla su esposa antes que Inuyasha.

-Buenas noches-Pero no fue así. A sus espaldas, Irasue los miraba con un gesto de desaprobación por lo patético que se comportaba su hijo-¿A dónde se supone que se van?

Sesshomaru oculto a Rin detrás de él-Madre, no intentes detenerme Rin se irá conmigo lo quieras ó no-Estaba dispuesto a luchar, aun si su adversario era su propia madre

-No puedo permitir que te la lleves-Le dijo

-No puedes evitarlo-Al final de cuentas solo se trataba de su madre ¿Qué podría hacerle ella?

-Ella no, pero yo sí-Del otro lado del pasillo la figura de Naraku salió de las sombras, acercándose a su hija la miro con repudio -¿Papá?-Rin sintió miedo de su propio padre

-Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de avergonzarme de esta manera. Revolcándote con el hermano de tu futuro esposo como una vulgar prostituta, me decepcionas Rin-

-Padre….-Lo sabían, los habían seguido y encontrado. Ya no quedaba más por hacer

-Ven conmigo, Inuyasha te está esperando-Le ordeno Naraku a su hija

Rin no dejaba de llorar, era su propio padre quién la ataba a un hombre que no amaba-Pero papá…-

-¡Es una orden Rin!-Naraku desesperado, tomo a Rin del brazo apartándola de Sesshomaru de un jalón.

Sesshomaru en reacción a la situación, tomo a Naraku del brazo derecho y con un golpe lo zafo de su sitio. Naraku cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, pero para Sesshomaru no fue suficiente, con los puños cerrados, soltó golpe tras golpe sobre el podre hombre.

Los gritos de Irasue y Rin alertaron a la gente provocando que gran parte de los invitados llegaran al sitio de la pelea, entre ellos llego Inuyasha.

-¡Ya basta!-Golpeando a su hermano en la nuca, Inuyasha consiguió que Sesshomaru soltara a Naraku. Rin inmediatamente corrió a socorrer a su padre quién había perdido la conciencia-papá….-La chica se culpo de los hechos, sino hubiera cedido a sus sentimientos nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-¿Ya estas satisfecho? Acabas de arruinar la noche con tu estupidez-Inuyasha estaba eufórico, en su pensar Sesshomaru estaba intentando destruir su felicidad, como siempre-¡Lárgate de aquí! Aléjate de Rin y de mí-

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho un poco tarde. Lo que en un inicio pensó sería un plan para fugarse con Rin a escondidas, término en desastre total con el extra de casi moler a golpes al padre de Rin.-Rin…-Intento hablarle para que lo escuchara, pero la chica lloraba desconsolada al lado de su padre

-¿Qué no me escuchaste Sesshomaru? Lárgate y ni se te ocurra poner un pie mañana en este hotel-Inuyasha estaba decidido a defender con garras y dientes lo que por derecho era de él.

No tenía caso seguir ahí, con el orgullo lastimado, Sesshomaru dio la vuelta maldiciendo entre dientes el cómo finalizaron las cosas; y es que se suponía Rin y él debían estar juntos para siempre ¿Entonces, por qué no era así?.

Mioga, mayordomo de la casa Taisho desde antes de que el amo Inu no Taisho falleciera, ayudaba al menor de los hijos del comandante a colocarse los gemelos en el puño de la camisa-Disculpe que lo diga amo Inuyasha, pero hoy luce muy apuesto, su novia será una jovencita muy afortunada-

Inuyasha no paraba de sonreír mientras se miraba en el espejo, en solo un par de horas se casaría con la chica de sus sueños

Un par de golpes en la puerta los distrajo a ambos-Adelante-Como quedaba poco tiempo antes de que partieran para el hotel, ni Inuyasha, ni Mioga se fijaron en quién había llegado

-Inuyasha-

Podía reconocer esa voz aun con los ojos cerrados, ya que según Inuyasha era la voz del demonio-¿Qué haces aquí Sesshomaru? Te deje muy claro que no eras bienvenido a mi boda-Siguió colocándose la corbata como sí Sesshomaru no existiera

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas-Sesshomaru nunca imagino ni en sus más locos sueños qué algún día tendría tener que ir con humildad a buscar a su hermano, pero si lo hacía era porque estaba desesperado

-No sé si te habías dado cuenta, pero me caso en unas horas. No tengo tiempo para charlas de hermanos-dijo de modo sarcástico

-Por favor….es importante lo que tengo que decir-Esto sí que era el colmo, el gran Sesshomaru suplicando a su hermano. Lástima que solo Mioga presenció tal milagro.

-Mioga, déjanos solos por favor-El sirviente obedeció aun estupefactado por lo que acababa de oír. Una vez solos Sesshomaru tomo la palabra

-No puedes casarte con Rin-Soltó de golpe, en estos momentos no había espacio para las formalidades, lo mejor era ir directo al problema

Inuyasha estaba acomodándose la solapa del saco-¿Así? ¿Y por qué no puedo casarme con Rin?-

No importaba que sucedía después, debía arriesgar el todo por el nada-Porque Rin está enamorada de mí-

Como era de esperar Inuyasha le miro dándole toda su atención-¿Y tú, tú la amas?-

Sesshomaru pensó su respuesta-Lo suficiente como para venir a decirte todo esto-

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo-Eso no basta, responde, tú en verdad la amas-

Uno de los tantos motivos por los que peleaban Inuyasha y él tan seguido, era porque Sesshomaru siempre considero a Inuyasha un estúpido sentimental, sin saber que un día esos sentimientos que tanto repudio lo someterían por completo -La amo…-Parado como un idiota, le confesó lo que ni siquiera a Rin le había dicho por serle fiel a su orgullo, un orgullo que hoy no valía ni un centavo

Inuyasha le miro por bastante tiempo sin hacer o decir nada. En eso la alarma de su celular, le recordó que ya era hora de irse al hotel –Lo lamento Sesshomaru, pero no puedo quedarme a escucharte, mi futura esposa me está esperando-

Sesshomaru se horrorizo en el acto, acababa de confesarle a su hermano estar enamorado de su prometida y este no le decía nada al respecto. Cuando Inuyasha intento pasarle por un costado, Sesshomaru le detuvo-Espera, acabo de decirte que amo a tú prometida y no dirás nada al respecto ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?-Sesshomaru exigió una respuesta de inmediato

Con la mirada más oscura de quién en su alma guardo años de resentida maldad, contesto-La clase de hombre que te venció-Los ojos de Inuyasha eran el reflejo el odio y rencor, resultado de todas esas ocasiones donde su hermano le hizo tanto daño-Acaso piensas que no lo sé, Rin no me ama pero tampoco podrá ser libre para amarte. Vivirás con la duda de saber si aun te recuerda ó si encontró el olvido en mis brazos, ella me pertenecerá y tú estarás ahí mirando desde la distancia-Enamorarse de la misma mujer solo fue una coincidencia, pero una coincidencia que uso Inuyasha a su favor, ahora podía devolverle el mismo dolor multiplicado por cien a su hermano.

-Sí me disculpas, Rin me está esperando-Empujándolo, Inuyasha consiguió soltarse de su hermano para salir directo al jardín, donde una limosina lo esperaba para llevarlo a su boda.

Sesshomaru se acerco a la ventana observando cómo Inuyasha se iba con su futuro en las manos. Siempre se dijo ser el más fuerte, el más poderoso y el más grande de todos los hombres; hoy la persona de quién menos espero pudiera hacerle frente, le arrebataba lo que más amaba sobre todas las cosas. Con una lagrima descendiendo sobre su blanco rostro, el Perfecto Sesshomaru Taisho encerró en el fondo de su ser todos aquellos sentimientos, después de todo evitar sentir era su especialidad, solo que ahora conocer el dolor de perder no le permitiría volver hacer el mismo de antes.

 _Las promesas no fueron cumplidas y los amantes caminaron por sendas distintas, y es que a veces_ _ **"El destino decidió que se conocieran, pero no que se unieran"**_


	2. Adiós Rin

**Hola mi nombre es paola y hasta ahorita yo solo subía mis historias en fanfic es, quise intentar esta plataforma y como verán me e topado con algunos problemas aun asi espero pronto saber manejar la correctamente, bueno en fin, este es segundo capitulo y conclusión espero les guste**

 **Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad pero si la historía**

 **Muchas gracias y hasta pronto**

* * *

Aun no lo comprendía, me negaba aceptar los hechos solo para hacer más fácil mi sentir, me dije que no lo haría, que no era mi lugar, que ya no era parte de nada; pero al final, mi corazón pudo más que mi mente.

-Estimados pasajeros, les informamos que en un momento arribaremos en el aeropuerto de Japón, por favor colóquense su cinturón de seguridad como lo indica la imagen, gracias por su atención-

Después de 12 horas de viaje había llegado a mi destino, esta isla que me jure nunca más volver a pisar, hoy reclamaba mi presencia de forma obligada. Asegure el cinto alrededor de mi cintura mientras miraba la tierra qué para muchos eran su hogar, para mí no era más que el recuerdo amargo de mi única derrota

El avión se detuvo permitiendo la salida de los tripulantes, no me levante hasta que supe que ya solo faltaba yo por bajar.

-Espero haya disfrutado de su viaje, y que su estadía en Japón sea gratificante, señor Taisho-Con la sonrisa forzada de una aeromoza ineficiente, el rencor de un odio que jamás se esfumo y la dolorosa razón de mi visita; yo Sesshomaru Taisho, regresaba a casa para decirle adiós a la única mujer que ame en toda mi existencia.

….

-Hemos llegado Señor-Mioga fue el encomendado en recoger al joven amo del aeropuerto y llevarlo a la mansión donde el resto de la familia aguardaba en un doloroso silencio

La mansión seguía en pie conservando su misma apariencia de siempre, las altas columnas, los patios bien decorados, la fachada al estilo ingles, todo estaba ahí, pero con la sombra de la muerte posada sobre ellos.

-En un momento los sirvientes subirán su equipaje a su antigua habitación, después…-

-No, que no lo hagan, me hospedare en un hotel-

Mioga no sabía que decir, supuso que el amo se quedaría en casa con la familia-Pero señor su madre…-

-No me interesa lo que allá dicho mi madre, aguarda aquí, regresare en un momento-Sesshomaru descendió del auto decidido a entrar a esa casa con una sola intención. Devolverles todo el odio que les guardo.

El impecable salón blanco siempre fue lugar de exquisitas veladas e increíbles fiestas, en sus muros se resguardan los secretos más íntimos de la dinastía Taisho, pero hoy no era la alegría de un triunfo sino la dolorosa partida de un ser querido, lo que los había reunido a tan diferentes personas.

-Buenas noches-La entrada del primogénito provoco conmoción en los reunidos

La primera en reaccionar fue la elegante señora Irasue, quien vestida con un pulcro traje color negro, se acerco para estrechar a su hijo-Sesshomaru, hijo, gracias por venir-La mujer abrazaba a su hijo con mucha efusión, mientras él no hacía ni el más mínimo intento por corresponder a su recibimiento-Hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte de nuevo en casa-Desde su partida Irasue sufrió demasiado su ausencia, sobre todo en el ámbito laboral.

-No sé qué te hace suponer tan ridícula idea, madre-Irasue se alejó de su hijo desconcertada-Si decidí regresar, te aseguro no fue para recuperar lazos familiares-Sesshomaru le dejo muy en claro sus intenciones a su madre, nunca más volvería a ser un peón de sus maquiavélicos juegos

-Entonces a qué diablos regresaste-Desde uno de los sillones un Naraku totalmente acabado, miraba a Sesshomaru con un odio infinito.

Ver a Naraku revolcado en su propia lastima, engrandeció la satisfacción de Sesshomaru-Para que haces preguntas cuya respuesta sabes-Naraku desvió la mirada incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-Desea algo de tomar señor-Detrás de Sesshomaru la fiel y dulce nana de su viejo amor, clavaba sus ojos en él con un sentimiento de ternura.

Ser amable y condescendiente con la servidumbre no era propio de Sesshomaru, pero esa desgastada mujer sirvió de manera incansable a su antigua ama hasta el final de sus días, por esa razón le debía cierto respeto-No Kaede, no es necesario-

Acercándose a Kaede, Sesshomaru le tomo de las manos firmemente, quería darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por ella, además fue kaede la única que se preocupó por darle la terrible noticia cuando todo termino. La anciana comprendió su gentil gesto y en respuesta le beso la mejilla, tal y como lo haría una verdadera madre después de no haber visto a su hijo en muchos años-Ella estaría muy feliz de verlo tan bien, señor-Como no era propio de los sirvientes llorar frente a sus amos, la mujer se retiro del salón antes de que sus lagrimas fueran causa de disgusto a los demás.

Sesshomaru la miro salir conteniendo las ganas de hacer lo mismo que Kaede. Desde que decidió regresar se dijo que nada lo podría herir; pero era en verdad eso cierto ó solo era otra de sus mascaras para disimular su sentir, sea como sea no flaquearía aun cuando lo peor estaba por venir.

-¡Mirar, mirar que el hijo prodigo ha vuelto a casa!-Desde la entrada lateral izquierda del salón, un desalineado y borracho Inuyasha entraba tambaleándose mientras intentaba mantener el liquido de su copa dentro del recipiente-¡Por dios madre! Decirles a los sirvientes que maten al becerro más grande y gordo de nuestro rebaño, decirles también que traigan la mejor túnica mientras le colocas una sortija de oro a tu hijo perdido-Inuyasha se acercaba en la medida de lo posible que sus intoxicadas extremidades se lo permitían

Irasue llena de vergüenza por lo ridículo de su hijo, intento hacerlo sentar en uno de los sillones-No empieces Inuyasha, tu hermano esta aquí con nosotros, no compliques más la situación-

Pero Inuyasha no le escucho-¿Y quién le pidió que viniera? Sí por mí fuera, daría cuanto poseo por que este fuera su funeral-Sería el alcohol, sería el rencor, no importa cual allá sido pero Inuyasha decía todo cuanto pensaba sin medirse.

-¡Inuyasha! No digas esas cosas-

-¿Y por qué no, madre? ¿Quién echaría de menos a un bastardo como Sesshomaru? ¿Quién lloraría su pérdida o lo recordaría con nostalgia? ¿Dime, quién? No madre, mil veces verlo muerto a él que….!No dios no!, ¡¿porque ella?!, ¡¿porque me la quitaste?!-No pudiéndolo resistir, Inuyasha se desplomo en el suelo tirándose encima su bebida. Los sirvientes rápidamente brindaron su servicio haciéndose cargo del joven amo, lo limpiaron y con cuidado lo llevaron por las escaleras hacía las alcobas; todo frente a la mirada soberbia de Sesshomaru

-Es un idiota…-Lo dijo más para sí mismo, pero los demás también le escucharon.

-¡Por dios Sesshomaru! Muestra un poco de respeto, tu hermano acaba de perder a su esposa y tu solo vienes a insultarlo, ya tengo bastante con un hijo alcohólico como para soportar tus groserías-Irasue estaba en el límite de su paciencia, esperaba más de sus hijos y estos no hacían otra cosa que avergonzarla.

Lástima que Sesshomaru no estaba interesado en los sentimientos de su madre, hace mucho había dejado atrás el sentir consideración por otras personas y menos por Irasue-No tendrás que madre, ya que mi visita se limita únicamente a un par de días, después de eso pienso regresar a América de forma inmediata y definitiva-Lo había hecho, su objetivo, su malvado plan para joderle a todos la existencia había dado resultado, ahora ellos debían sufrir tanto como él sufrió.

De solo escuchar su amenaza, Irasue tomo a su hijo de los hombros-¡No puedes! No puedes hacernos esto, tu hermano no es capaz de estar sobrio ni siquiera un día, yo ya no tengo las fuerzas para dirigir la casa, mucho menos la compañía, Sesshomaru, hijo, te necesito-

Mirándola a los ojos le cuestiono-¿Es enserio madre?, Tú de verdad me necesitas-

Irasue tenía su orgullo, pero ya no soportaba toda esta situación, no solo se trataba del funeral, la casa, la compañía o los problemas familiares, realmente estaba envejeciendo y su cuerpo no podía soportar la misma carga del pasado. Humillada, acepto su derrota-Si hijo, te necesito-

Bendito sea el universo ó las fuerzas sobrenaturales que propiciaron este deyavú, ante Sesshomaru la oportunidad de dar el golpe final se hizo presente-¿Qué ironía? Hubo un tiempo, una vez, qué yo fui hacía a ti necesitado de ayuda, te pedí, te supliqué que no lo hicieras, pero tu avaricia fue más grande que tu amor de madre. ¡Bien! Ahora te devuelvo el favor, no me importa lo que sea de ti, de tu casa ó de tu compañía, húndete el hoyo de tu derrota y suplica a otros por piedad, en mí no encontraras más que rencor y odio-Dándole la espalda camino con paso firme hacia la salida

-¡Alto Sesshomaru!-Sorprendentemente él se detuvo-¿Qué rayos fue lo que te sucedió? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tanto para que me trates de esta manera? ¡Soy tu madre!-Irasue no estaba acostumbrada a que no acataran sus órdenes. Pero en lugar de disuadir a su hijo, solo consiguió aumentar su ira

Con los ojos sin brillo por un pasado el cual deseaba olvidar, Sesshomaru miro a su madre como la mañana de hace siete largos años-Todo cambio, cuando entregaste a mi hermano la única persona que me importaba en el mundo. Si no fuera por ustedes, Rin ahora estaría viva y yo….yo haría todo cuanto me pidieras-Necesitaba salir, necesitaba huir, había dicho su nombre y su sola mención bastaba para apuñalar su corazón. Arreglando sus vestiduras salió de ahí.

Los años nunca sanaron la herida en el corazón de Sesshomaru, el amor que sintió por Rin fue tan profundo qué ni siquiera el tiempo logro desvanecer. Y aunque intento poner la mayor distancia entre él y ella, los kilómetros y kilómetros de separación jamás borraron el recuerdo de su amor.

…

 _Sesshomaru_

El negro siempre me pareció el color indicado para toda ocasión, era fino, elegante y con el cual denotabas seguridad y superioridad; pero en esta ocasión no era nada de esas cosas, por primera vez lo odiaba, me daba asco su tono y el tener que usarlo por ser lo indicado para la ocasión, me hacía odiarlo mucho más.

¿Por qué? Porque la vida se empeñó en hacernos la existencia miserable, ¿Cuál fue el pecado que nos propino tan dura penitencia? ¿Dónde me equivoque, donde nos equivocamos? ¡Maldición! Cómo podre decirte adiós, sí mi corazón no deja de grita tu nombre. La única verdad en toda mi falsa y bien confeccionada mascara de indiferencia, es que, dentro de mí, la herida del pasado sangraba como el primer día.

Recuerdo haberte visto salir del hotel sujetando el brazo de Inuyasha mientras la gente gritaba de júbilo por su unión, lucias tan hermosa en aquel despampanante vestido blanco qué nadie fue capaz de notar el amargo dolor de tus ojos entristecidos, aun en ese momento donde ya no eras para mí, quería correr hacía a tus brazos y darte el consuelo de mi afecto. Rin, ¿Por qué no te dije la verdad cuando aun había tiempo?, ¿Por qué este maldito orgullo no me dejo ser libre?, ¿Por qué no hay tiempo para enmendar lo que me falto por hacer, por decir?. ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto dolor me falta por pagar? ¿Cuál es el precio por la redención? Por favor dímelo, ya que no creo ser capaz de soportar este día.

-Señor, la limosina lo está esperando-Un botón del hotel en que me hospedo me indica que la hora a llegado

-Está bien, enseguida bajo-

Me mire una vez más, todo era perfecto, el traje, los zapatos, mi apariencia, incluso la mirada amarga sin brillo, todo era perfecto para verte por última vez.

…..

En una mañana de nubes grises "los jardines del recuerdo" abrieron sus puertas para recibir a su nuevo huésped, la carroza fúnebre iba al frente seguido de una pequeña multitud que le alcanzaba a pie. Los trabajadores del sitio bajaron el cuerpo para llevarlo a la capilla, los presentes debían esperar en una sala aparte en lo que los últimos preparativos se llevaban a cabo.

-Bien, solo dispone de diez minutos, más resultaría sospechoso-El dueño del cementerio se reunía a puerta cerrada con un caballero que no llego con la multitud.

-Está bien, solo asegúrese de que nadie me interrumpa-El hombre le entregaba al dueño del lugar un sobre gordo de color amarillo.

El sujeto no disimulo su alegría al ver tantos billetes juntos y de alta denominación a cambio de tan simple favor-¡Perfecto! Y no se preocupe, las puertas solo se abren desde adentro-Guardando el dinero en su saco, le pidió a su acompañante le siguiera por los pasillos hasta llegar al centro de la capilla; ahí, un ataúd abierto rodeado de hermosas flores era lo único que los esperaba-Lo dejo solo, regresare cuando el tiempo allá terminado-Así sin más, el dueño salió dejando al caballero a solas con la difunta

-Hola Rin…..-Sesshomaru no pasaría su último momento junto a ella con la desagradable compañía de quienes los separaron, se merecían este espacio a sabiendas de que solo era para despedirse-¿Qué ironía? La ambición del hombre que una vez nos separo, hoy sirve para que tú y yo nos reunamos, ojala no fueran así las cosas-

A través del cristal, observo su admirable pálida belleza-Tus cabellos son más largos que la última vez que te vi, siempre me gusto verte vestida de azul, contrastaba con el color de tu piel pero sobre todo me gustaba por que resaltaba el brillo de tus ojos, ojos….que nunca más veré- Esto era una verdadera tortura, pensó-Rin, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué decidiste dejarme con tu ausencia? ¡Acaso no fue suficiente el haberte casado con mi hermano! ¡Dime! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?-

El amor es fácil confundirlo con el odio ó en algunos casos las dos cosas son lo mismo a pesar de ser tan distintas. El sentir de Sesshomaru era tan grande como doloroso, la amaba y la odiaba al mismo tiempo y ahora que ya no estaba no sabía qué hacer.

-Había aprendido a vivir sin tu compañía, pero no sé cómo seguir ahora que ya no estás para soñarte. Rin, porque no cumpliste tu promesa-Aun siendo el poderoso hombre que era, el guerrero incansable, el gladiador invencible, su increíble y fuerte orgullo desquebrajo en miles de pedazos. De que servía ser el mejor o el más fuerte sino era para proteger a quién se ama, tanto poder pero sin alguien con quien compartirlo, un rey sin reina.

-Señor, ya es hora-El tiempo paso tan rápido que pareció segundos en vez de minutos

De modo sutil Sesshomaru enjuago las desagradables lágrimas que descomponían su rostro-Esta bien, solo un segundo….-Este era el adiós. Levantando el cristal de la caja, Sesshomaru se inclinó para juntar sus labios con los de ella, un beso, el último beso que jamás sería correspondido-Te amo Rin… lamento no habértelo dicho cuando aun tenía tiempo-

-Señor…-El dueño tenía el tiempo encima, no podía dejarlo estar ahí.

Sesshomaru coloco la tapa en su lugar, con los ojos puestos en ella una última lagrima se desprendió-Adiós Rin….adiós pequeña-

….

La misa, la bendición, la despedida seguido de la cremación pasaron tan rápido que Sesshomaru apenas pudo digerirlo, no estuvo presente junto a los demás invitados, vivió su duelo desde las sombras del mismo modo que vivió su amor. Al final, una bella urna de madera con incrustaciones de plata resguardaba los restos de Rin, muchas fueran las lágrimas que le lloro, pero cuando creía que ya nada le quedaba por sacar se sorprendía al comprobar que nada lograría traerle consuelo.

Su dolor y aflicción merecían ser saciados, aun si eso significaba apaciguar su ira con la sangre de los que una vez llamo familia, con el juicio nublado por sentimientos rencorosos Sesshomaru se dirigió a la casa que se juro nunca más volver pisar.

…

-Bienvenidos señores-Kaede no asistió al funeral por tener otras obligaciones que le demandaban quedarse en casa

Irasue e Inuyasha regresaban después de haber terminado todo lo referente al sepelio-Buenas noches Kaede, ¿Cómo está todo aquí?-Pregunto la señora

Kaede estaba nerviosa y eso se notó de inmediato -En lo que cabe bien señora, pero…-

Los pero nunca eran señal de algo bueno-¿Pero qué? Kaede…-Inuyasha presentía como se avecinaba la tormenta

Exhausta exclamo-El amo Sesshomaru está en la biblioteca esperando al amo Inuyasha-Todos sabían lo que eso significaba, la batalla final entre hermanos estaba por comenzar

Irasue alarmada tomo a Inuyasha de los hombros en un intento absurdo por querer detenerlo-¡No vallas! No enfrentes a tu hermano, piensa en ti, no es el momento ni el lugar para que resuelvan sus asuntos del pasado-

Inuyasha no la escucho, estaba en igualdad de condiciones que Sesshomaru y por todo lo sagrado que hay en la vida, él también exigía venganza-¡Apártate madre! Sí Sesshomaru quiere saldar cuentas estoy preparado; además, él también tendrá que responder por los agravios que me hizo-Con agresividad aparto a su madre de su camino

-¡Inuyasha! Por favor no lo hagas, ya a sido suficiente ¿No crees?-Inuyasha sintió un dudar en su corazón, pero tan rápido como vino, tan rápido se esfumo, sí Sesshomaru quería guerra pues guerra le daría-Desde el momento en que me case con Rin he esperado por este momento, no puedes ni debes detenernos madre-

-¡Por dios Inuyasha! La misma sangre corre por sus venas, son hermanos ¿Es que acaso eso no cuenta?-Irasue sabía que parte del odio entre sus hijos era a causa suya, pero cuando el daño está hecho solo queda enfrentarlo y esperar

-En ese caso madre, debiste hacer algo al respecto cuando aún era tiempo, ahora ya es tarde-Dándose la vuelta miro a las dos mujeres fijamente-Ahora, no importa lo que pase ni lo que escuchen tras esas puertas, no pueden, ni deben pasar, Sesshomaru y yo tenemos algo pendiente-Inuyasha se alejo dejando a las mujeres advertidas, pasara lo que pasara nadie debía interrumpirlos

Kaede tomo a la señora para infundirle valor-Señora, no puede detenerlos, tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder, era inevitable-

Lo sabía, desde hace siete años cuando Sesshomaru se fue maldiciéndolos a todos por lo que le hicieron a él y a Rin, lo supo, pero a pesar de que esto estaba sucediendo le daba miedo descubrir en que terminarían las cosas

….

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par anunciando la llegada del contrincante que faltaba-Sesshomaru…-Las miradas doradas chocaron con violencia al ver de frente a su rival

-Inuyasha…-Sesshomaru había llegado minutos antes del arribo de su familia, pero su presencia estaba muy lejos de ser una visita social, estando desde el otro lado de la habitación, se fue acercando hasta tomar asiento en una de los sillones de la biblioteca. Inuyasha cerró las puertas, pero en lugar de tomar asiento se fue directo al mini bar por un trago.

-Tan difícil es para ti mantenerte sobrio-Sesshomaru se adelantó recalcando una de las resientes debilidades de su hermano

Inuyasha lo ignoro hasta que el primer sorbo de alcohol paso por su garganta-Ahhh, búrlate si quieres, pero lo necesito para bloquear la parte del cerebro que nos permite soñar-No era broma. Desde antes de la muerte de Rin, Inuyasha no era capaz de conciliar el sueño sin ser presa de desagradables y tormentosos sueños.

-Hmtp….¿Acaso soy yo responsable de tu infortunio?-Pregunto de modo sarcástico

Pero Inuyasha en vez de sentirse ofendido, lo retaba de modo constante con la mirada-Sí lo eres, al igual que yo soy el pesar de tus noches-

-¿Qué pruebas tienes para afirmar algo como eso?-Pregunto Sesshomaru

-Por qué…mientras tu descansabas cómodamente en tu lujoso departamento en New York, yo lo hacía en mi cama con la mujer que amaste-El golpe fue directo y certero, Sesshomaru no pudo refutar sus palabras-Sí pensaste Sesshomaru que por ser un maldito alcohólico no era capaz de hacerte frente, estas muy equivocado, tú también tienes deudas que pagar-

Que así fuera, ambos estaban listos para sangrar-¿Y bien? Por donde quieres comenzar hermano, quieres que hablemos de su muerte o desde el momento que me case con ella-

Sesshomaru lo miraba desde su sitio con todo el rencor del mundo-No eres digno ni siquiera de pronunciar su nombre, jamás fuiste digno de algo tan puro-

-¿Y acaso tu sí? Por favor Sesshomaru, vuelve sobre tus pasos y te darás cuenta que los dos somos unos miserables, aunque debo admitir siempre fuiste mejor que yo en eso-Inuyasha rellenaba por segunda vez la copa de su mano

-Si te refieres a nuestra niñez y adolescencia, no recuerdo pelea que no hallas deseado continuar, ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?-Ambos eran incapaces de admitir derrota, siempre que uno buscaba pleito él otro buscaba la venganza

-No, no lo he olvidado, así como estoy seguro tú no has olvidado tu mayor derrota-Y quién podría olvidar el día que su amor se caso con otro hombre. No, esas cosas jamás se olvidan

-¡Ella no te amaba! Sí se casó contigo fue porque no tenía otra opción, te acepto por compromiso no por gusto-Lo dicho por Sesshomaru hizo que Inuyasha bajara la mirada. Lo anterior siempre lo supo desde el momento en que dijo sí frente al altar.

Ahora que había una brecha Sesshomaru atacaría sin parar-Lo sabes, sabes que ella me prefirió a mí por encima de ti, qué antes de que siquiera pudieras imaginar un mundo juntos, Rin ya me había elegido ¡¿Lo sabes?!-La intensidad con que se hablaban subía poco a poco de tono-Sus risas, sus sueños, sus alegrías, todas y cada una de ellas las compartió junto a mí; tú solo has sido un estorbo desde el minuto que llegaste a este mundo-

Inuyasha no sé quedaría atrás, sí sus yagas ya estaban abiertas las de Sesshomaru arría sangrar-Tal vez en algún tiempo lo que dices allá sido cierto, pero después de nuestra boda ¿Acaso no fue Rin la que te pidió que te fueras lejos de nuestras vidas?….-Sesshomaru quedo mudo en un segundo-…..Sí lo sé, te habías reunido a escondidas con mi esposa para proponerle ser amantes a mis espaldas, pero ella te rechazo, te dijo que no lo haría y que lo mejor era que te fueras lejos de nosotros. Si alguna vez Rin sintió algo por ti Sesshomaru, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar ó por lo menos ella así lo dejo en claro-La satisfacción de Inuyasha se engrandeció al ver el daño de sus palabras

Ahora era Sesshomaru el que evadía la mirada, recordaba claramente aquel día pero se supone que solo él y Rin sabían lo que sucedió en esa habitación -No es cierto-

-Puedes engañarte tanto como quieras, pero la prueba está en que esto lo sé porque fue la propia Rin quién me confesó lo que sucedió en su encuentro ¿Aun piensas que te amaba Sesshomaru? Tan ciego eres que no puedes aceptar la verdad-

¡Al diablo todo rastro de cordura! El resentimiento tomo el lugar de la razón-La única verdad que aceptare es la que mis manos tuvieron, ella se entregó a mí en todos los sentidos, ella fue mía, ¡Lo oyes! Solamente mía-Alzo la voz a forma de grito

-Te engrandeces por tan poco, tal vez fuiste el primero en su cama, pero fue la mía la que compartió hasta el final de sus días. ¡Entiéndelo de una puta vez! ¡Te olvido! ¡Ella te olvido en mis brazos! ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?-Sus reclamos se escuchaban por toda la mansión

A Sesshomaru se le acababan las ofensas, haber ido fue un grave error-¡Jamás! Jamás aceptare esa verdad, ella lo prometió, ella…-

Golpeando la mesa frente a él, Inuyasha exclamo a todo pulmón-¡Métetelo en la cabeza de una vez por todas! Ella no te amo, te olvido y murió ¡RIN MURIÓ!-La habitación le daba vueltas, el espacio se cerraba, el faltaba el aire, todo era confuso y extraño, ya no sentía su cuerpo y por si fuera poco parecía que el pecho se le partía por la mitad, ya no podía más.

….Papá-

Ambos hermanos detuvieron su lucha de forma abrupta, en la entrada de la biblioteca un pequeño niño miraba ambos hombres con temor-¿Está todo bien papá?-

-¡¿Papá?!-Sesshomaru pasaba su mirada entre el niño y su hermano. El crio tenía los ojos color miel distintivos de la familia Taisho, los cabellos plateados y la tez blanca como la nieve, aquel niño era tan parecido a él como a su hermano.

Inuyasha tratando de serenarse se dirigió a su hijo-¿Qué haces aquí? Di órdenes precisas de que nadie debía entrar a la biblioteca-Su tono de voz no se había normalizado

-Si lo sé papá, pero dijiste que cuando volvieras jugarías conmigo, además….-Mira con desconcierto al hombre que acompaña a su padre-….¿Quién es el papá?-Pregunto el niño señalando a Sesshomaru

-No es nadie, ahora vete con Kaede al jardín-A pesar de ser su padre, Inuyasha trataba al niño con mucha rudeza

El niño volvió a insistir -Pero papá, lo prometiste, dijiste que si me quedaba aquí y me portaba bien jugarías conmigo-

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, toma tus juguetes y sal al jardín-Inuyasha parecía muy interesado en que su hijo se fuera

El niño seguía insistiendo-Pero papá tú dijiste….-

-¡Olvida lo que dije! Solo sal de aquí de inmediato-Inuyasha estaba perdiendo el control

Acercándose a su padre suplico-Pero papá…yo….-

-Fuera!….-

-Pero es que yo….-

Con ira acumulada, Inuyasha grito-¡Maldita sea Sesshomaru! Sal de aquí ahora…-Después de un pesado silencio, el niño acato las ordenes de su padre

-Lo siento papá, ya me voy-Cerrando la puerta, el pequeño salió de la biblioteca

Sesshomaru no sabía que era más impactante, descubrir que Rin había tenido un hijo con su hermano ó que el pequeño niño llevara su nombre, ambas noticias lo habían dejado helado de la sorpresa. Girándose hacía su hermano pregunto-Tienes un hijo?…..-

Inuyasha no respondió, en lugar de eso se dedico a tratar de vaciar la botella que sostenía su mano

-¡Responde!-A Sesshomaru le iba a dar un infarto sí su hermano no respondía a sus preguntas

-Para que haces preguntas tontas, es claro que tuve un hijo-Respondió evitando mirarlo

-Pero su nombre….porque, porque tiene ese nombre-Sesshomaru necesitaba saberlo, acaso ese niño….-¿Qué edad tiene? ¡Dime, qué edad tiene!-Los labios de Inuyasha permanecieron cerrados, cualquier respuesta que buscara Sesshomaru no la escucharía de él-!Maldición ¡

Inuyasha escucho el sonido de las puertas abrirse, dejándolo en el vacío del silencio-Te odio Sesshomaru, de verdad te odio-

Sesshomaru subió las escaleras para dirigirse al primer piso, siguiendo el ancho pasillo se detuvo al final de este exactamente frente a la habitación de su madre, solo Irasue podría decirle lo que paso en estos siete años.

Irasue miraba por la ventana de su cuarto que estaba situada frente a los jardines de la casa, desde ese punto admiraba a su nieto jugando en compañía de su nana-Ya estas satisfecho Sesshomaru, todos somos igual de miserables que tú, espero sea suficiente para ti-Hablo sin mirarlo.

Ese había sido su objetivo, pero a estas alturas ya no estaba seguro de nada-Por que no me lo dijeron-

Irasue le miro-No tenia caso mencionarlo, ya te habías ido a América para cuando Sesshomaru nació, además Rin lo prefirió de ese modo-

Desde que ese niño había entrado en la biblioteca solo una pregunta ocupaba los pensamientos de Sesshomaru-¿Ese niño es mi hijo?-

Irasue le miro de frente y con toda seguridad respondió-No Sesshomaru, ese niño es hijo de tu hermano-

Albergaba la esperanza de que así fuera, y una parte de él aun lo creía-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? Rin….ella estuvo conmigo antes de la boda-

Sesshomaru tenia razón al creer que existía la posibilidad de que ese fuera su hijo, más ignoraba otros hechos importantes-Lo sé, y es por eso que en cuanto tu hermano y Rin regresaron de su luna de miel Naraku y yo ordenamos la revisara un medico para descartar la posibilidad. El doctor nos confirmo que ella no había encargado durante el viaje pero que era joven y que podría hacerlo en cualquier momento, más al tratarse de una recién casada. Dos meses después ella misma empezó a tener sospechas y en esta ocasión el resultado fue positivo-

Sesshomaru no estaba convencido-¿Qué edad tiene?-

-Sesshomaru, no….-

-¡¿Qué edad tiene?!-Ya no tenia tiempo para estupideces de su madre.

No tenia caso explicarle-Seis, Sesshomaru tiene seis años, pero antes de que saques tus propias conjeturas debes saber que Sesshomaru fue prematuro-Abriendo un cajón a lado de su cómoda le entrego un documento-Si miras solamente la fecha de alumbramiento es lógico en suponer que fue concebido a principios de enero, mes en que se casó, pero si miras más abajo veras que el niño nació diez semanas antes de lo planeado, Sesshomaru no es tu hijo, su padre es Inuyasha-El acta de nacimiento era la prueba a toda duda.

Con esa prueba en sus manos Sesshomaru abandono toda esperanza, una que le hubiera hecho infinitamente feliz-No lo entiendo, sino es mi hijo porque lleva mi nombre-Era obvio que idea de su hermano no había sido

Irasue se alejo de la ventana para tomar asiento en la cama, pues lo que iba a decir era la mancha más oscura en la vida de la familia Taisho-Cuando la noticia del embarazo fue un hecho ella vino a mi para pedirme un favor-

Sesshomaru se mostro realmente interesado-¿Qué clase de favor madre?-

-Inuyasha sabía que ella aun sentía algo por ti, de modo que la tenia vigilada noche y día, así que me pidió le ayudara a reunirse contigo a solas. Como era de esperar me negué ante tan estúpida petición, pero ella me aseguro que no era para lo que yo suponía, ella dijo que necesitaba alejarte de nuestras vidas por el bien de todos. Al principio no le creí, pero después me di cuenta que tenia razón, si lo del embarazo llegaba a tus oídos se hubiera desatado una guerra entre hermanos, y nada bueno hubiera salido de aquello. Con el consentimiento de Naraku, Rin se reunió contigo una semana antes de tu partida a América-

 _ **Recuerdo…..**_

Sesshomaru esperaba ansioso la llegada de Rin, desde la boda había intentado un reencuentro pero era realmente imposible, normalmente Rin estaba acompañada de su hermano todo el tiempo y cuando no, Naraku e Irasue estaban con ella, no obstante después de tres meses la volvería a ver. Para esta ocasión había pagado la habitación de un hotel exclusivo y discreto, todo estaba listo solo faltaba ella.

La puerta se abrió Rin había llegado, tan rápido se vieron los dos corrieron a los brazos del otro, sin detenerse empezaron a besarse desesperadamente, y es que era tonto tratar de evitarlo aun cuando Rin se había prometido que no sucumbiría a sus deseos.

Sesshomaru la besaba con una fuerza descomunal, intentaba borrar los invisibles rastros de su hermano que su mente le aseguraba ahí estaban, pronto besar su boca no fue suficiente necesitaba reclamarla como suya para reafirmar su dominio, Rin pronto se dio cuenta que sus besos no eran tiernos ni afectuosos, solo eran para demostrar pertenencia y ella no era un objeto que reclamar-Basta-Alejándose de él marco su distancia

-¿Qué te sucede? Por fin puedo verte después de tanto tiempo y tú me rechazas-La verdad era que Sesshomaru si la había extrañado muchísimo y era por eso que no podía soportar la idea de solo tenerla unos minutos.

Rin se obligo a ser fuerte-Necesitamos hablar-

De cierta forma también él necesitaba hablar, pero hubiera preferido hacerlo después de haberle hecho el amor-Esta bien, quieres empezar-

No, claro que no, ya que lo que ella tenía que decir era lo más difícil que tendría que hacer en la vida-Empieza tu-Buscaba ganar tiempo

-De acuerdo-Tomando aire continuo-Entiendo que ahora estás casada con ese…ese idiota pero sé que no lo amas, solicitar un divorcio no será posible por el momento, aun así estoy dispuesto a esperarte siempre y cuando pueda verte-Tomándola de las manos le propuso lo siguiente- Rin estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de estar juntos, incluso a verte en las sombras y ser solo un fantasma en tu vida. Rin, quédate a mi lado y cumple tu promesa-

El "sí" casi se le salía de la garganta, pero no podía, no ahora que esperaba un hijo, un hijo de Inuyasha. Esto que iba hacer no era por ella, ni por su matrimonio, era el sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a aceptar por el futuro de su hijo-No Sesshomaru, no lo are-

Este le soltó las manos-¿Qué?-

Había llegado la hora, destruiría el corazón de un hombre que solo quiso amarla-Lo que intento decirte es que me reuní contigo, para pedirte que te alejes de mi y de mi esposo-

Sesshomaru la tomo de los hombros con brusquedad-¡Mientes! No es verdad-

-Si lo es, Inuyasha me ama y estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, además…-Bajo la mirada-…En todo este tiempo me entregado a él en todos los sentidos-Mentira no era del todo Inuyasha fue paciente con ella al principio, pero pasado unos días la obligo a cumplir sus obligaciones de esposa aun si ella pensaba en su hermano, poco le importaba pues tener a Rin en su lecho era como Inuyasha se decía gane.

Para Sesshomaru esta declaratoria significaba un puñal en el alma, claro que lo sabía era de suponer que en todo ese tiempo su hermano habría de buscar la manera de tomarla. pero que ella se lo restregara en su cara era lo que realmente le molestaba-¿Y tu promesa? Donde quedo tu palabra-

 _ **Sesshomaru sujeto su miembro llevándolo hacía la entrada de Rin, estando a un paso de reclamarla para él, se detuvo -Entonces, hazme una promesa-**_

 _ **-¿Cual?-**_

 _ **-Júrame qué sin importar nada, tú serás mía solamente-Sesshomaru había encontrado sin proponérselo a la compañera que lo complementaba en todos los sentidos; ella era más que una aventura ó un romance de verano, Rin había sido hecha para amar y él quería ser el dueño de ese amor.**_

 _ **-Tuya, por toda la eternidad-**_

Obligándose a mirarlo, respondió-Rompí mi promesa hace mucho tiempo

 _ **Tiempo actual…..**_

-A la semana siguiente anunciaste tu renuncia formal a las empresas Taisho y que Inuyasha tomaba tu lugar como sucesor, después de eso te fuiste del país asegurando no regresar. A pesar de tu renuncia me di cuanta que era lo mejor, tu hermano lucia más tranquilo y ponía todo su esfuerzo para dirigir la compañía, no era tan bueno como tú, pero por lo menos no nos llevaría a la banca rota y con respecto a su matrimonio todo parecía normal, hasta…-El recuerdo de aquel día le hizo callar un segundo-

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de esto-¿Hasta qué, madre?-

-Hasta, el día del accidente-

 _ **Recuerdo….**_

Inuyasha y Rin habían ido junto a Naraku para otra cena en "familia" en realidad solo era un pretexto que ponía la propia Irasue para observar el embarazo de su nuera, la chica estaba cerca del séptimo mes y todo pintaba de maravilla.

-Entonces supongo que ya deberíamos empezar con los preparativos del baby shower-Dijo Irasue

-Es cierto, pero debe ser algo a la altura de mi nieto, cuantos invitados has pensado Irasue-Naraku se movía en el mismo canal de su consuegra

-No será algo tan despampanante como la boda, pero he pensado en unos 200 invitados, incluidos senadores y principales socios, pero me preocupa más el lugar donde lo haremos-

-No podemos usar uno de mis hoteles, al ser un evento más íntimo deberíamos considerar los jardines de tu casa Irasue-

-¡Excelente! ¿Tú qué opinas hijo?-

Inuyasha tomo la mano de su esposa por debajo de la mesa-Me agrada la idea, aunque no tengo idea de lo que se hace en un baby shower ¿Qué no es un evento exclusivo del genero femenino? - Bromeo-¿Tú que piensas querida?-

Rin reacciono un segundo después-Disculpa Inuyasha pero necesito ir al tocador-

La soltó para que pudiera levantarse-Si claro, adelante-Su esposa lucia ausente, se preguntaba a que se debía esa actitud

Rin dejo a los demás hablando sobre algo que a su parecer debería ser a su gusto, pero desde hace mucho tiempo su vida había dejado de ser suya, vivía solo porque no tenía las agallas para luchar, además para que luchar todo lo que una vez soñó estaba del otro lado del planeta, todo cuanto le importaba era inalcanzable.

Al salir del baño se dirigía con rumbo al comedor, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque en su camino se topo con la puerta de la recamara que perteneció a Sesshomaru, dudo un segundo, pero asegurándose que solo sería un momento entro en el cuarto.

La habitación parecía como cualquier otra de la casa, no obstante Rin buscaba algo que le recordara a Sesshomaru. Los libreros se hallaban vacíos al igual que el ropero, no había fotos ni algún objeto olvidado por error, tomando una de las almohadas la abrazo a su pecho con la esperanza de encontrar su aroma en la tela, nada, ni aroma ni esperanzas, todo era una ilusión de su podre corazón roto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rin?-Inuyasha le miraba desde el marco de la puerta

La voz de Inuyasha la había tomada desprevenida y en un situación que no le favorecía en absoluto-Me…,me perdi-

-¡Así! Qué raro, has venido a esta casa cientos de veces y nunca te habías perdido-Inuyasha endureció sus facciones-Te lo preguntare una vez más ¿Qué hacías en este cuarto Rin?-

Rin dejo la almohada sobre la cama y salió del cuarto a toda prisa, pero Inuyasha le pisaba los talones, cerca de las escaleras la jalo del brazo-¡Maldita sea mujer! Dime qué diablos hacías en ese cuarto-Su voz espanto al resto de los invitados, quienes se acercaron para ver que sucedía

-Ya te dije que me perdí- Seguía aferrada a su mentira, ya que la verdad era lo ultimo que su esposo quería escuchar

Ejerciendo más fuerza sobre su agarre le grito-¡Me crees estúpido! Estabas en la alcoba de ese imbécil, cuando lo vas a entender Rin, eres mía para toda la eternidad-

Naraku e Irasue trataron de acercarse-Inuyasha suéltala la estas lastimando-

Inuyasha vivía preguntándose si su esposa lo amaba o si solo se había resignado a vivir con él, encontrarla en aquella habitación le daba la respuesta a su duda-¡Ella me lastima más a mí con sus acciones!-Inuyasha estaba fuera de sí y lo más peligroso era que Rin estaba en la línea de fuego

-Hijo suéltala, y vamos hablar con calma…-

-Y de qué quieres hablar madre, de que ella aun piensa en mi hermano o de que yo soy un imbécil al pensar que puede llegar a amarme-

-¡Inuyasha me lastimas!-Rin se retorcía bajo las manos de su esposo en un intento por liberarse

-¡Nunca, lo entiendes, nunca te soltare!-

Lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido que nadie lo pudo evitar. En un movimiento brusco Rin logro alejarse de Inuyasha, pero al pisar su tobillo se dobló haciéndola caer escaleras abajo impactando en los escalones su espalda.

Rin grito en cuanto su padre y suegra se acercaron a auxiliarla, no podía moverse y la espalda le dolía horrores, la fuente se había roto y junto a ello todo lo demás.

Tiempo actual…..

-Una ambulancia vino para poder trasladarla al hospital, de camino fue necesario dormir a Rin para evitar que sufriera, al llegar fue ingresada de urgencia a quirófano para una cesaría inmediata, el doctor nos dijo que haría todo lo posible para tratar de salvarlos pero que las condiciones no eran favorables para ninguno de los dos, todos estábamos angustiados pero el más preocupado era Inuyasha. Pasaron las horas y cerca del amanecer el doctor nos informo que habían logrado separa a madre e hijo sin mayor complicación, que a pesar de ser prematuro el niño estaba bien y que solo necesitaría pasar algunas semanas en incubadora para que terminaran de desarrollarse sus pulmones. A pesar de todo eran buenas noticias que nos trajeron un poco de tranquilidad, pero en cuanto le preguntamos por el estado de Rin todo se volvió oscuro-Irasue miro hacia un punto muerto recordando el instante como si fuera hoy mismo

-El golpe en la espalda había ocasionado un trauma en la espina dorsal, eso más el peso del embarazo y lo delicada que siempre había sido la muchacha, fue causado de daño permanente en sus extremidades, en pocas palabras Rin había quedado lisiada condenada a una silla de ruedas para el resto de su vida-

Sesshomaru trataba de digerir todo cuanto le decía su madre, pero por más que lo intentaba seguía sin comprender una cosa-Madre, aun no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el nombre del niño?-

Suspirando continuo-Todo Sesshomaru, cuando fueron dados de alta Rin volvió a casa en compañía de su bebe, tu hermano hacía de todo con tal de congraciarse con su esposa, pero sin importar que hiciera ella se mostraba renuente y deprimida, pasado algún tiempo Inuyasha decidió darle su espacio y utilizo la excusa de ponerle un nombre al bebe como medio para acercarse a su esposa. Tú sabes que es tradición de la casa Taisho que el padre sea quien escoja el nombre del primogénito, pero Inuyasha cedió su derecho con el fin de llegar a una tregua con Rin, lo que nunca imagino es que ella escogería tu nombre para dárselo a su hijo-

-¿Inuyasha lo acepto?-No podía creerlo

-No tenía opción, se sentía culpable por todo y no podía objetar por mucho que quisiera hacerlo. Sesshomaru, tu hermano ha pagado con creces todo cuanto te quito, puedes estar seguro de que ganaste-

Irasue se levanto de la cama dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes de salir se detuvo a decir lo siguiente-Todos cometemos errores Sesshomaru, unos más que otros, pero al final las consecuencias son las mismas, jamás fui una buena madre y por eso admito que me merezco todo esto; pero, si aun te queda una pisca de humanidad dentro de ti, te pido que te vallas de esta casa en silencio, ya ha sido suficiente dolor por un día-Después de eso se marcho

En el pesado silencio de su soledad Sesshomaru abrió los ojos a la verdad, una que le ayudo a disipar la oscuridad de su corazón, Rin nunca lo había olvidado como él tontamente supuso todos estos años, al contrario, había cumplido su promesa y ese niño era la prueba de ello.

 _ **-Tuya, por toda la eternidad-**_

Todo este tiempo Rin busco la manera de tener algo de Sesshomaru con ella, aun si ese algo solo era un nombre. Vivió su vida de forma limitada, pero con el consuelo de un hijo al que amo más que nada en la tierra, pero cuando su condición física se convirtió en un problema serio, intento un tratamiento experimental que solo la llevo a la tumba más rápido, no se arrepentía por haberlo intentado, pero si del hecho de que dejaría solo a su pequeño niño. En su lecho de muerte, Rin le pidió a Inuyasha que cuidara de su hijo y que se convirtiera en un verdadero padre para el niño, este se lo prometió sin dudar más no tenia idea de como hacerlo, la bebida se había vuelto su única escapatoria para sus crueles pesadillas.

Sesshomaru bajaba las escaleras cuando la sombra de un pequeño se asomo desde la puerta en dirección a la biblioteca, motivado por una curiosidad no propia de él, siguió el rastro para averiguar que planeaba el chiquillo

-Papá, papá-El pequeño Sesshomaru llamaba a su padre en susurros-Papi-Cómo este no respondió, decidió entrar. Inuyasha estaba tirado a un costado del sillón inconsciente gracias al alcohol, si hijo continuo llamándolo sin resultados

-Papa por favor despierta ¡Mira! Kaede me compro una pelota nueva, papá me escuchas-

-No puede escucharte-Sesshomaru intervino

El niño se enderezo mirando a detalle al desconocido-¿Quién es usted?-

-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru y…soy hermano de tú padre-Jamás en su vida había aceptado con agrado estar emparentado con su hermano, pero ese día se sentía de cierta forma unido a él.

La expresión del niño se llenó de asombro-Eres él-

-¿Él?-Mientras hablaban se iba acercando al niño

-Mamá me conto historias de un hombre que tenia el mismo nombre que yo, ella dijo que se trataba del hermano mayor de mi padre y que vivía muy lejos que por eso no podía visitarnos-

Rin y sus buenos sentimientos, pensó Sesshomaru-¿Y que otras cosas te decía tú madre de mí?-

El niño se encogió de hombres-No mucho, cada vez que lo hacía se ponía muy triste, a veces lloraba-Sesshomaru recordaba a su madre con mucho detalle, tanto en los buenos como malos momentos-Mamá era muy bonita, la extraño-Pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por el recuerdo.

Sesshomaru saco su pañuelo y con cuidado seco los ojos de su sobrino-No eres el único-

-A papá no le interesa, solo quiere tomar esas bebidas que saben horrible-Era pequeño pero no tonto

-Tú padre es un idiota, a veces, pero estoy seguro que también la extraña, como todos-

-¿Incluso tú?-

-Incluso yo-Guardando de nuevo su pañuelo, dejo al niño para acercarse a su hermano-¡Vamos ayúdame!-Sesshomaru tomo a Inuyasha de un brazo para levantarlo del piso

-¿Qué hace?-Siguiendo el ejemplo de su tío como el otro brazo de su padre.

-Debemos llevarlo a su cuarto, después de eso vendremos a tirar todas esas bebidas para que no pueda tomarlas nunca más-

El rostro del niño se ilumino de repente-¿Entonces eso significa que te quedaras?

Esa cualidad de hacer preguntas incesantes, ya sabía de donde la había sacado-No lo sé, pero por hoy me quedare aquí-Juntos llevaban a Inuyasha a su cuarto

-Sabes, kaede me compro una pelota nueva ¿Tal vez quiera jugar conmigo?-

-Tal vez-

Irasue miro desde un rincón lejano, el gesto humilde de Sesshomaru para con su hermano, no pretendía construir ilusiones pero se alegraba infinitamente por tener a su hijo en casa

* * *

 _ **Un año después….**_

Hola mami.

Te quiero contar que ya sé escribir y esta es la primera carta que escribo. Papá dice que lo hago bien pero mi tío dice que tengo una letra igual a la de papá, no se si eso sea bueno ya que a veces ni yo entiendo lo que papa escribe.

Sabes mami, papa ya no toma esas bebidas raras mi tío lo llevo a un edificio grande que tiene dos letras A en la puerta y en ese lugar le ayudaron a portarse bien, ahora juega mucho conmigo y los sábados me lleva a nadar

El tío Sesshomaru es muy bueno conmigo, aunque a veces pelea con papá siempre regresa, lo quiero mucho mamá es como tener otro papa que me quiere y me cuida, Tenias razón es una buena persona

La abuela es muy regañona pero igual me quiere, y la nana Kaede me regala muchos dulces, pero también me dice que debo lavarme los dientes.

Mama te extraño muchísimo, quisiera poder abrazarte, a veces me pongo muy triste cuando pienso en ti, pero mi tío dice que debo ser fuerte y que algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Con amor, tu hijo Sesshomaru Taisho Balck.

-¡Sesshomaru! Tu inútil padre anda como loco buscándote, ya es tarde-Ya se había cumplido un año desde la muerte de Rin. La familia entera había organizado una ceremonia solemne en memoria a ella y Sesshomaru había ido a buscar a su sobrino al notar que se estaba demorando-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-Le escribí una carta a mamá, pienso dársela después de la ceremonia-Decía mientras guardaba la carta en un sobre hecho por él-¿Crees que le guste?-

-Estoy seguro que sí-

-Sabes tío, estoy seguro que mama es muy feliz donde quiera que esté-Ya había guardado su carta en el bolso de su saco, solo le faltaba abotonárselo

Sesshomaru se inclino ayudarlo-¿Y por qué piensas eso?-

-Por que ahora somos una familia-Sesshomaru no supo que decir, desde hace mucho su sobrino se había ganado su afecto por completo, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo

-Démonos prisa o sino tu abuela se enojara-Sujetando la mano de su sobrino, Sesshomaru tomo al niño para juntos ir a visitar, la tumba de Rin.

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero me dejes tu opinión o un consejo de como hacer para que aparesca en la pagina de Inuyasha por que yo hasta ahorita no veo que aparesca en la categoría de Inuyasha . Ayuda plisss!


End file.
